No Payne, no gain
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Packie and Dash requite Max into the the group. But first they have a little "problem" too deal with..
1. Chapter 1

**First off.. I never played the first 2 max payne's.. I think they were before** **my time.. But I play THE 3RD as it's OWN game.. So I may not know EVERYTHING about our boy, Max.. But I know _enough.._ The game seemed too explain all that I needed too know.. His family is dead, and he's VERY sarcastic.. **

**Anyway.. This story is Packie and Dash centred.. It's been a while sense I done those two..**

 **It starts off in the flashback missions.. Except they aren't flashbacks, it's currently happening..**

* * *

Somewhere in the rough side of New Jersey, ex cop, Max Payne is drinking at a bar.

Max is in his late forty's, he has a brown leather jacket, a brown tie, dark blue jeans, black hair, a thin beard, blue eyes, and old boots.

 _Max narrating: I've been sitting at the bar for about, 3 hours.. Or.. 5 years.. Depending how you look at things.. I try NOT too look at things.. I try not too think about when it was that my existence became less about the things that make up people's lives, and more the holes that losing such people leaves behind.. But I wasn't doing a very good job at it._

Three young goons come in, being loud obnoxious, and start crowding up on max.

 _Max: These pricks have been annoying me for days.. They were typical_ _Jersey rich kids.. The ring leader, I think his name was TONY, his father was some well known hood.. Drug dealer.. Racketeer.. Pillar of the new Jersey community._

"Let me ask you something?.. Where the fuck are you donuts?" Tony mocked Max, making his friends laugh loudly.

 _Max: Tony had a well established sense of humour.. For New Jersey._

"Serious though.. I thought I told you too get out of here old man" Tony said.

"Yeah, old man!" One of the others ones added in. There names aren't given, so I'll call them Goon#1, and Goon#2.

"Nice echo.. These gorillas have personalities of their own, or do they just agree with whatever you say Tony?" Max replied with his deep toned voice.

"Very funny old man!" Goon#2 said sarcastically.

"It's hilarious" Goon#1 added in the same tone.

"Yeah, has been old cops should be on tv.. Tell some jokes about how you got your wife killed, or some shit" Tony mocked.

Max glared at him, Tony crossed the line. Max was still sore about this.

"Yeah, where is the little old lady?" Goon#2 mocked.

"Or.. How you got involved in killers" Tony added.

Max is quite, and just continues drinking his glass.

"I OWN this town, amigo" Tony bragged.

"Really?.. You practice that in front of a mirror in your underwear?.. Your FATHER owns this town.. Yeah, dear old dad, well known drug dealer and murderer.. Your nothing but a chump" Max replied coldly.

"Don't you disrespect my family, you ain't got the right!" Tony cried angrily.

"Don't you take that from this punk, Ton!" Goon#2 cried.

"I ain't taking nothing, that God hasn't already deprived from him" Tony said.

But suddenly the situation worsened when Tony pulled out a beretta pistol.

"BUT I MIGHT START!.. Any time" Tony cried, pointing it at Max.

"Calm down bro!" Goon#1 cried.

"Not till he fucking apologizes!" Tony cried angrily.

Max stared emotionlessly at Tony.

"Hey, hey, don't you stare at me, look away, look away!" Tony cried.

 _Unnoticed by anyone, cause of the heated situation, Packie and Dash entered the bar. Packie sneaks over too Tony._

"Put it away Tony!" The bartender cried.

"Shut up, old man, or I'll kill you two!" Tony threatened, the bartender stays quite.

"Say your sorry!" Tony ordered Max, who remains quite.

"What you want first?" Max asked sarcastically.

"Don't act cleaver, you fucking leather jacket wearing, dip shit, cop out! Don't act cleaver!" Tony cried.

"Yeah, asshole!" Goon#1 added in.

"Put the gun down son!" Packie suddenly cried, pointing a Glock 17 at the back of Tony's head.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Tony cried.

"Don't worry about it.. Now put it down" Packie said calmly.

Tony reluctantly put the pistol on the counter, wait next too Max.

"Thank you.. Now get the fuck outta here, before one of you gets shot!" Packie ordered.

"This isn't over mother fucker!" Tony said, starting too leave.

"Uh huh?" Packie said sarcastically.

"Yeah! Stay wait here, stay wait here! We're be back!" Goon#2 cried, the 3 now about too leave.

"Looking forward too it" Packie said sarcastically.

"You don't know who your fucking with!" Goon#1 cried, before they leave.

"Yeah, whatever" Packie said, putting away the pistol, seeing that their gone.

"So.. You must be Max Payne" Dash said.

"Hello" Max said.

"You interested in joining us?" Packie asked.

"I'm not a cop anymore" Max said.

"This isn't police work.. This is protecting people in a town were cops aren't too reliable.. We're a mob, Max.. We're the _opposite_ of the police" Packie asked.

"Why me?" Max asked.

"Cause our man Lester told us ALL about you.. your a legend" Packie said.

"Sure I have a history.. But its a history of violence.. And a history of bad temper.. Why would you want a psychotic, ex cop, who couldn't even save his own wife and daughter!?" Max cried.

"Cause.. That all might be true.. But you killed nearly a million people.. And that number is growing.. We can use someone with your talent" Packie said.

"... No thanks Peckie" Max said. **(mis spelled on purpose).**

"Why don't you and your girlfriend drive on back into the sunset.. I'm not interested" Max said.

"She's not m-.. Never mind, not important.. At least let me buy you a drink?" Packie asked.

Max paused for a second.

"... Sure.. You can buy me a drink" Max replied.


	2. Chapter 2

A while later, Max, Dash and Packie cheer there glasses together, when Tony and his friends return. All three of them holding AP Pistols.

"You fagots still got something too say to me!?" Tony cried angrily.

"Yeah.. Fuck off!" Packie cried.

"I don't like spics who tell me too fuck off!" Tony cried, pointing the gun at him.

"Good for you.. NOW FUCK OFF!" Packie cried.

"Fuck you boldy! AND your whore!" Tony cried, referring too Dash, witch angers her and she gets into his face.

"Fuck you asshole! No dick asshole!" Dash cried.

"What you say!?" Tony cried.

"You heard me! I'm not frightened of you!" Dash cried, literary pushing him.

 _MAX: The kid sure had balls, I'll give her that._

Tony, now enraged, pistol whipped Dash over the head witch angers Max in return.

Without thinking, Max grabbed the Beratta pistol off the counter, shooting Tony though the chest, killing him instantly.

Packie, kills Goon#2 with a quick head shot and shoots at GOON#1 as he escapes into another side of the bar, yelling out too the others.

 _MAX:_ _I don't know why I did it, I guess I never liked seeing girls get hit.. But from that moment on, I was dead in that town.. And so were my new guests._


	3. Chapter 3

After killing Tony DeMarco, a large gun fight proceeds in the bar.

While Packie was checking on Dash, Max shoot up the place. killing a dozen members of the New Jersey mob. The last one shot though the eye hole.

"Area clear" Max said.

"Good.. And Dash is fine" Packie said.

"Good" Max said.

Packie handed Dash an combat shotgun. An old favourite for her.

"We should head downstairs.. But be ready.. We're not out of the woods yet" Max said.

"Understood" Dash said, pumping the shotgun.

* * *

The three-o reached the basement, Max finds an Uzi along the way, and uses it instead of the pistol.

He than does one of his dives as he shot 2 or 3 enemies coming at him, killing them all before hitting the ground.

"Huh. Your have too teach me that" Dash said playfully.

* * *

They continued the battle.

Dash shoots several in a row with her shotgun.

Packie shot one in the stomach and than in the head.

* * *

Eventually there was only one left, Max whacked him twice over the head with the Uzi, and that shooting him from the ground, excution style.

"Guess it's time too see what's waiting outside for us" Max said.

"Well, it ain't gonna be a warm cup of milk, and a blowjob" Packie said sarcastically.

* * *

From outside, they continue too fight though the enemies.

* * *

"Come on! I'm not waiting around too who else comes!" Dash cried, after the area was clear.

 _MAX: I thought about saying "the cops", but this wasn't the time for bad jokes._

"Come on, my apartment isn't far from here" Max said, reloading his Uzi.

* * *

They reach Max's messy apartment.

Dash sarcastically says how nice it looks, Max sarcastically thanks her.

"Seriously though.. Why you living like this?.. Sitting in bars all day, getting involved in assholes like Tony" Dash said.

"Maybe I just haven't the right person too put a bullet though my head, I just don't know" Max replies.

"The job is still open Max.. We can get you work.. Work that only a guy like YOU could do" Packie said.

"Huh? You mean a job where I sit at a bar, feeling sorry for myself? Where do I sign up" Max said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Mr Payne" Packie said.

"(Sighs) No thanks pal.. I think I should just lay low for a bit.. You guys two, beca-"

Max gets interrupted when they hear cars pull up, and outside they an old guy surrounded by armed men.

 _"You, I want on the roof!.. And you, I want every fucking corner, covered!" The old man ordered._

"Who's that?" Dash asked.

"Anthnoy DeMarco, the father of the killed I just shot" Max said nervously.

 _"I'M COMING AFTER YOU! YOU MOTHER FUCKING, MURDERING BASTARD! ME AND A HUNDRED ANGRY GREESE BALLS!"_ _Anthony screamed violently._

"... Yeah, that seems about right" Packie replied, about Max's comment.

 _"MAX PAYNE!.. MAX PAYYYYYNE!.. YOU KILLED MY BOY!.. YOU KILLED MY ONLY SON!"_

"Man.. I actually feel bad for him" Dash admitted.

"Try not too think about it" Packie insisted.

 _"YOUR GONNA SUFFER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! (voice fades out, and is harder too understand)"_

"We need get too the roofs" Max said.

"Your not inviting these guys in?" Pack asked sarcastically.

 _MAX: When have I ever needed too invite trouble in? It always found me. No_ _matter WHERE I hid._

* * *

Max escapes sniper fire from the windows _(players can either kill them or simply dodge them)_ , but ends up seperated from his new friends.

as he tries to escape, a hitman confronts Max at gunpoint and Brewer, Max's crazy neighbor, who shoots and kill the hitman with a shotgun.

"Shh.. Don't be afraid of the fires. You think they'll hurt ya. You think they'll char your skin and char your bones, but it'll make you clean in the long run. The joys of hygiene!" Brewer cried, and than ran further into the apartment.

Cornered by 3 goons.

"Come too me you sinners, you evil men!" Brewer cried, in his crazy state of mind, and revealing a sucide bomb on himself. The men prepare too kill him, not noticing it.

"You were born, in filth and squalor, but today, you will be cleansed. (pulls the bomb strap) Cleansed in fire!" Brewer cried.

"NOOO!" The three goons screamed, but it was too late, and all four died in a violent explosion.

 _MAX: It was hard too see Brewer go out like that.. But I got too thinking.. It was what he was waiting for.. A chance_ _too make a difference.. Or at least.. That's what helps me sleep at night._


	4. Chapter 4

Max reaches the rooftops, and shoots his way though a large number of DeMarco's men solely with his Uzi.

Max is a one man army, and the enemies don't last long.

* * *

Eventually he hides behind, what seems too be a small water tower. Hiding from from a group of 8 goons.

"I saw something!" Cried goon 1.

"Where?" asked goon 2.

"Up there." Said goon 1.

"Where?" asked goon 2.

"Up THERE!" Goon 1 cried, louder.

"Quite your bitching" said goon 1, firing an AK47 at the water tower.

Max is revealed, and groans loudly as he jumps dramatically killing them all as the water tower falls down with him. Max catches the edge of the roof, hanging there.

Packie and Dash entered though a door leading too the roofs. Packie holding one of his trademark AK47's at this point, Dash still has the shot gun.

"Need some help?" Dash asked.

"I needed help! FIVE MINUTES AGO!" Max cried angrily.

"Looked like you were doing fine" Packie said, teasingly.

"Well, it doesn't FEEL that way!" Max groaned, Dash helping him up, and handing him the Uzi.

"Thank you" Max said.


	5. Chapter 5

The three-o eventually break into a car repair shop, but are surrounded by more of Demarco's men _(because of coarse they are)._

"There always one step ahead!" Packie cried.

"They don't need too second guess us, when their covering all the angles!" Max cried, shooting his Uzi, killing two enemies in a row.

The fight went on for nearly 5 minutes, and eventually they killed them all.

"Need a camel coat, bro!?" Packie asked, after they cleared the area.

"I'm fine with the leather!" Max cried.

"There's plenty here goin' begging!" Packie cried.

"This don't show the blood show much!" Max cried.

* * *

Eventually they reach an empty junk yard, and another large wave of enemies appear.

"You could of told us who that kid was Max!" Dash cried, ducking into a cover, and reloading her shot gun.

"Well, I didn't think it would of went the way it did" Max said, jumping into a nearby cover.

""DIE MOTHER FUCKER!" One of the goons cried, shooting a MP5 at them, but not hitting them. Max shoots back, hitting him 3 times in the chest, killing him.

* * *

Eventually Packie smashed one in the face with him AK, and shoot him excution style.

Dash doing something similar.

And Max grabs one, shooting him in the stomach. Like in Red Dead Redemption.

* * *

After the final battle. They climb over a fence, too a empty spot, seen with a lone couch.

"It should be a little quieter in here" Max said.

"Yeah... It.. It's nice" Dash said sarcastically, sitting on the couch. Too excused too care how dirty it must be.

"(chuckles), Isn't it" Max replies.

"Listen.. I'll call Lester.. But maybe you should do that job.. You can hid out there at the mean time.. Two birds, one stone" Packie chuckled.

"Alright, alright.. But only if you stop asking me" Max teased.

"Deal" Packie replied.

"Great.. But first there's something I need too do" Max said.


	6. Chapter 6

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:

* * *

In a snowy graveyard, almost idintical too North Yankton. Except it's still in New Jersey.

Packie is still standing next too the van, while Max is visiting the grave of his deceased wife, Michelle Payne. Dash comforts him a little, but in the end decides too give him a minute alone.

"I'll give you some time" Dash said, exploring the grave yard.

 _MAX: We've only been_ _married a short time.. By now, she's been dead longer than I knew her.. I still haven't really forgiven myself for the Mona business, but I knew that was just grief. The insanity that goes with losing the life you build together.. Michelle.. I missed her with every part of my being.. I hated the world for not killing me with her.. And I hated myself for allowing this too happen to her. And our little girl.._

Max see's three members of Demarco's men approach him, menacingly.

 _MAX:_ _But I knew I had too leave town._

"Excuse me.. Are you Max Payne?" One of them asked.

 _MAX: Something told me he wasn't about to tell me I'd won the lottery._

Max, pulling out his Uzi, dove behind Michelle's grave as the three shot combat pistols.

Max quickly gunned all three down.

Well, actually, Dash, seeing the scene, killed the last one with her Glock 17.

 _MAX: All of a sudden, I didn't need that time too myself. We had too get too van.. This girl's life is now in danger, and I feel like it's my fault._

The two, in similar battle too that GTA 5 mission. Shoot though the grave yard. Dash with her pistol.

* * *

Eventually they reach the van. But they didn't see Packie.

"Shit.. They must taken him" Dash said worriedly.

"It's okay, your man is tough.. At the mean time, grab your shot gun, I feel that your need it" Max said, grabbing Packie's AK47, and put his Uzi in a holster. And he grabbed some pain killers _(obviously)._

Dash grabbed her shot gun, witch is her trademark weapon. Along with a few grenades, and her classic red bandana, witch she ties up her hair before putting on.

 _MAX: This "wasn't" looking good.. I never anticipated on them taking Packie, 'whoever' they think he might be. Witch is likely me.. Haven't prepared for it.. But I couldn't tell the Lucia kid that._

"Let's hurry.. I have a feeling those aren't the only guys DeMarco sent after us" Max said.

A car is heard.

"I have that feeling two" Dash says sarcastically.

Max quickly shoots the driver, and they dodge the car as it crashes into their van.


	7. Chapter 7

Dash and Max procceed to the next part of the cemetery where they encounter more of the DeMarco's hired goons, "there they are! The money's mine!" One cried, the said goon having a grenade launcher, which he uses to try and kill Max and Dash.

The two jump into cover, and Max shoots down the grenade launcher goon.

And as more proceed down the steps, Dash throws one of her gernades, killing more of them, and Max killing the remaining ones with the AK47 before reloading.

"Let's get outta her man! I don't respond well too being blown too bits!" Dash cried, running up the steps after the area was cleared. Max soon follows her.

* * *

After Lucia and Max go through another gate and see a group of goon making deals and arguments on how much money each will get after killing Max, near some of the cars. the discussion is ended as Dash throws another grenades resulting in another gun fight.

After the battle, Max and Dash hear that Packie has been captured, through the radio in one of the cars, and that the person has been holding Packie, mistaking him for Max.

"I think I know where he is, follow me" Max tells Dash.


	8. Chapter 8

Max and Dash make their way to the other part of the cemetery after killing some mobsters, where they find Packie at a gunpoint by a DeMarco goon.

 _"Are you Max Payne!?.. Very fucking funny!" The guys voice says from off view._

"YOUR Max Payne!" The young goon cried, seeing Max.

"I thought _he_ was fucking Max Payne!" The goon cried, referring too Packie.

"Confusing right?" Max asked sarcastically, holding his Uzi again, and the AK in the other hand, not using it. Dash standing behind him, with an angry glare.

"Look man, give yourself up and DeMarco might have a change of conscience, huh... Might grant you once last reprievement, ain't no reprievement gonna be found otherwise!" The goon cried, nervously.

"... I don't even know who he is" Max said calmly.

"I SWEAR I'LL DO I-"

Before the goon finished, Max quickly shoots the goon, the bullet going though the side of his head.

but shortly after, more enemies have show up to kill both Max and the other two.

Max tosses Packie the AK.

"I think I'm done saying my good buys, lets get outta here!" Max cried, shooting his Uzi at off view targets.

* * *

After the three-o kills all the DeMarco goons, they proceed to a gate that leads them to another area. Upon nearing the gate, Greg _(if you look grave shifter's name tag)_ opens the gate and asks, in a state of panic, asks what is going on, saying "sounds like a fucking war zone! Packie tries too calm him down.

 _MAX: (about Greg) Some poor bastard, quite literary on the grave yard shift.. Must of been wondering why there were suddenly more bodies above ground than under._

As Dash is trying to calm the guy down, a green laser appears and shoots the civilian in the back of the head, killing him.

Packie tells Max and Dash too keep moving.

Max looks at Greg with sadness.

 _MAX: All I could hope for, was he didn't even hear to shot the killed him._

* * *

Packie, Dash and Max proceed to the building while taking cover behind tombstones. Packie distracts the sniper while Dash moves in, and Dash sneaks over. Max killing goons coming from the mausoleum, too cover her back.

Dash soon manages too flank the sniper and kill him before he even noticed her.

* * *

After Dash kills the sniper, the three-o enter the mausoleum where they get ambushed by a group of DeMarcos.

 _MAX: We came in here.. Not very successfully as things turned out._

"Freeze!" one of the thugs cries.

"As opposed to what - disco dance?" Packie replied.

"Shut the fuck up, half cast" The same goon replied, taking their guns and leading them at gun point too another part of the cemetery.


	9. Chapter 9

The three-o are brought into another part of the cemetery, sounded by goons. And Anthony himself was there, holding a shovel.

"You killed my son.. You killed my fucking son.. My boy.. My only son!" Anthony cried.

"look.. We're sorry" Dash said quitely.

"FUCK YOOOOU!" Anthony shouted.

"I'm sorry for your lose.. But your son was.. Killed in gun battle.. A battle HE started" Packie replied.

"You watch your fucking mouth!.. SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUP!" Anthony screamed, taking the shovel and whacking over the back of Packie's head, really hard. Packie falls onto the ground.

Dash struggles too look away, unable too help him.

"YOU KILLED MY SON! YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Anthony screamed, as Packie tried getting back up, and hit him a second time.

Anthony turns too Max, who was watching helplessly.

"You killed my son!.. DIG! NOOOW!" Anthony screams at Max, tossing him the shovel before breaking into loud tears, as some of his goons help carry him away. Only 3 or 4 staying behind, the others leave.

 _MAX: I had too admit, I almost felt bad for the guy.. Sure he lived a bad life.. But I of all people, should know that living with this grief, is_ _punishment enough for ANY sin... Still, perhaps not SO bad, that I was prepared too dig my own grave.. And let these assholes kill me, without even getting some dirty on their hands._

"Your grave ain't gonna dig itself! Dig mother fucker!" The goon holding Max at gun point ordered.

Max pretended too start digging and than, without warning, smashed the shovel into the goons face, and proceeding too kill him with the shovel.

Dash, seeing this, grabbed a goon holding a carbine rifle, making him shoot the other two before breaking his neck.

Max ran to get their guns.

Dash runs up too her surrogate brother.

"I'm fine.. Just don't touch it" Packie said, referring too his head.

Max returned with their guns.

Dash and Packie grab their trademark weapons, and Max reloads his Uzi.

"We need too keep moving" Max said, tossing Packie one of his bottles of pain killers.

"Fine.. Your probably right" Packie said, taking the pills.


	10. Chapter 10

after killing another group of DeMarcos, Max the other two proceed to the Morgue, witch Max sarcastically narrates about being "convenient".

Once they have cleared out the morgue, the three-o continue upstairs where they find themselves within a church.

"this seems like aa good place too make a stand" Max said.

"Least the coroner won't have too go far to get too word" Packie said sarcastically. Max sighs.

 _MAX: As I said.. Packie's always got a good sense of humour.._

 _"Spread out! We don't wanna miss these damn fools!" Cried a off view voice._

"Shit.. More" Dash said quitely.

 _MAX: Our SOS.. Was gonna have too wait._

* * *

Another gun fight proceeds though the church.

At one point, there is a goon with a combat shotgun _(the one that kinda looks like a M16)_ at the upper level which the three-o cannot get a shot on.

Max sneaks upstairs as the other two continue fighting.

* * *

Max sneaks over too the combat shotgun holding goon, grabbing him from behind, breaking his neck, and grabbing the auto shotgun.

Max has an overview of a whole room, he eliminates remaining goons that come after Dash and Packie from Max's side, on the floor below. After Max eliminates the goons.

* * *

After the battle, the three-o proceed to the upper level, where they find an office and a landline.

Packie uses the phone as Dash guards the door and Max looks out the window, lost in thought.

 _PACKIE'S VOICE: Yeah, it's me Mike.. Look we REALLY need too get out of Jersey... Yeah, things are really fucked up again, we half of New Jersey mob after us._


	11. Chapter 11

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:

* * *

"Wait, so I'm confused.. If your sister is now part of a mob.. Is that the one? Because _THE FAMILY_ doesn't seem like it 'needs' protecting" Max said.

"No, no.. It's a little complex.. There are DIFFERENT gangs.. The Family's.. The McCreary's.. The De Santa's.. Your mostly working for the De Santa's, cause their the smallest.. The Family's is the biggest.. And it's more of being ALLIED with them, than being a part of them.. Only Sally, my REAL sister, is truly _part_ of them.. The McCreary's is a little different.. We and Michael's group decided too group together, maybe we're get a new name one day.. But till than.. Your working for those" Dash said.

"And.. Who are you?"

"McCeary's.. They became a my surrogate family anyway" Dash said.

"You can forgive me for not being able too follow all this" Max said sarcastically.

"Just remember.. Your working for me and Michael.. That's ALL you need too know" Packie said.

"Are you two business partners or something?" Max asked.

".. In a way" Packie said.

"Come.. I'll show you around" Dash said, grabbing Max's arm a little and pulling him along.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not sure where too go from here.. So thought I'd more or less reenact the very first mission of MAX PAYNE 3.. Except it's not the CS, it's the Ballas.. As Lamar is having a private party, and Max was invited as** **security.. Cause THE FAMILYS are far less judgemental of white's if they were before, now that Sally is a trusted member..**

 **And anyway, Sally is attempted too be kidnapped for _insurance_.. But obviously, this attempt fails.**

* * *

Max Payne was paid by Lamar too be a bodyguard for his private party. Along with simply being _invited_ too the party. So he can do both party AND work.

The scene starts as Max is standing around, talking too Franklin. Jokingly ask if Carly, Sally, or Pinkie are single, witch Franklin laughs and says "afraid not".

"Just as well.. Carly seems too aggressive" Max jokes.

"She kinda is" Franklin said playfully.

Out of nowhere, Balla gang members arrive, interrupting the party by shooting guns into the air and shouting stuff that can't properly be heard.

 _MAX: Can't I ever get five fucking minutes of peace and quite!?_

* * *

Later, Max kills a wave of enemy gang members single handedly, with a M1911 that he brought. Same gun Michael, Sally, Dash, Gordon, Lamar, Franklin, Connor, and Adam use.. Yeah. It's pretty common.

Well, actually, Sally uses a Beratta.. But close enough.. I only JUST found out these are completely different guns.

But anyway, Max ends up on the roofs during the gun fight, the last one points a combat shotgun at him.

 _MAX: Once again, it was time too choose.. A nasty fall, or a bullet though the head._

Max, choose the nasty fall choice, doing one of his trademark dives too dodge the shotgun blast and killing the enemy with a few gun shots before hitting the ground.

"Ow" Max groans too himself, landing painfully on the ground.

* * *

Later, Max finds Lamar being prepared too be executed.

 _MAX: It was the boss-man.. He's shouting.. Only this time it isn't for more shots at the bar.. Only one thing too do.. It's crazy, but so are ALL my plans.. Like killing Tony in the first place._

In an successful attempt to save him, Max slides off the roof and kills the gang member who held Lamar hostage. Doing so in a dramatic slow motion kill _(quite common in the game, it's sort of a trademark for it)._

* * *

"Thank's man" Lamar said, after Max unties him.

"Where's the girl?" Max asked.

"Not sure" Lamar admits.

"Well we better hurry" Max replies.

Franklin runs over, holding a combat shotgun, and admitting there were far less men on his side.

"Don't worry, there's still more too be done" Max replies.

 _MAX: All this unfinished business, and all I could think of was my unfinished Scotch.. I really need too get into a AA program._


	13. Chapter 13

Max, along with Franklin and Lamar, take a elevator and end up in a empty parking lot, in the basement of the penthouse Lamar _borrowed_ for the party.

Max still has his M1911 pistol, but Lamar and Franklin both have combat shotguns.

The place is surrounded by another wave of Balla's, twice the size of the last wave, but still from the same group. Including a unnamed leader of the group, standing out because of the purple Purple Camo Bucket Hat, and his double Uzi's.

The leader and several others ran ahead, but most of the others stayed behind when seeing Max and them, and started shooting at them. Most having Heavy pistols and Sawed Off shotguns.

Max jumped behind a pole for cover and blank fired the last three bullets he had of that magazine before reloading.

Franklin and Lamar, having shotguns stayed as cover fire for him, and killing a good many as, as did Max, who got almost all head shots.

* * *

After the intense battle, the three ran over but the remaining members locked the gate. And the leader flipped them off, as Franklin tried shooting though the gate, but could't.

"Relax" Max said, opening the gate by the button.

* * *

After opening the gate and killing some gang members trying too stop him. Max rushes the van loading in a Sally into it, with a bag over her head.

Franklin runs too it, but the leader shoots at him and he has too it Frank leaps into nearby cover.

The van attempts too flee but Max shoots the wheel, causing it too crash.

The driver gets out, only too be shot and killed by Lamar.

Franklin runs too release Sally from the back, but she mistaking smashes him with the door when getting out.

The remaining members run over and are quickly gunned down.

The leader grabbed the still bagged Sally during the battle in a final attempt too take her but Max slams him into a wall, and took the mask off Sally.

He was about too ask if she was okay, but the leader gets up and attempts too shoot Max, but Max spots him and throws a the bag at him as a distraction and than shoots him twice in the face, killing him.

* * *

With the battle sequence finally over. Franklin hugs a still shaken up Sally.

"You did good Max" Lamar said, lightly punching Max's shoulder.

"If you say so.. It doesn't SEEM so good" Max replied.

"Heey, cheer up.. What can be better.. Sally is unharmed.. And the Balla's are dead.. A good night" Lamar said.

"I guess" Max said.

"Relax.. And I'll deposit the money too your account.. But I don't really need anything else though" Lamar said.

"That's fine.. I could use a few days too myself anyway.. I still need to find a hotel" Max replied.

"Don't worry about it, I can pay for the first night" Lamar said.

"No need.. I got the money.. This was just for a little _extra_ " Max replied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Decided.. Sense I like reenacting shit.. Decided Max unwittingly gets the Los Santos gang involved in the events of MAX PAYNE 3.. Protecting the Roderico's..**

* * *

Max and Dash are hired to bodyguard Fabiana, Giovanna and Marcelo as they attend a night club party. Well, just Max. Dash just hired as the helicopter pilot.

Max and the rich "snobs" enter into the club, while Dash was told to stay in the helicopter.

The four are then escorted by one of Marcelo's friends to the party where both Marcelo and Max go to the VIP room and the girls were on the dance floor. During that time, he and Marcelo were having a brief talk about each other (Max mentions that he cannot stand the electronic music and the "robotic people"). While Marcelo who was mad about not getting the best seat in the VIP lounge due to Galatians' soccer star Claudio. Soon after, Serrano, the leader of the Comando Sombra later silently uses hand gestures to order his gang members to kidnap both sisters as he sends a signal which results in the gang members (including Serrano, the in-famish leader) donning their balaclavas, then shoots the ceiling leading the gang kidnapping in Fabiana and Giovanna and killing a few civilians (including the famous soccer player Claudio). Max, who was drinking at the bar, hears the gun shot and saves Marcelo at the last second, by body-slamming a member through the glass after the member shoots Claudio in the head as Max was finishing off the remaining gang members in the area.

After clearing the area Max then phones Dash that Fabiana and Giovanna were kidnapped. Dash mentions she is going to come and assist him but Max declines saying they need a secure exit.

Max then proceeds to kill the more kidnappers, but the CS manage to block Max's path via an elevator. Max manages to find a way to the girls through the nightclub building but a member pops up and a helicopter arrives at the same time with Marcelo and Dash inside the copter. Max successfully jumps to the copter with the help of Marcelo who then triggers a conversation with the trio (e.g. Marcelo complaining about how Rodrigo is going to react when he hears his wife was kidnapped). Afterwards Max then grabs the red-dot sighted Mini-30 and protects Giovanna from Comando Sombra trying to attack and kill her, providing cover fire from the helicopter. Upon arriving over the helipad, the CS begin to use RPGs to try to destroy the helicopter which results in Max falling out of the copter and grabbing hold of one of the landing skids, but this makes him lose all of his remaining painkillers. Max fends off two waves of gang members who were trying to destroy the helicopter. After fending off the CS members Max slowly looses his grip and falls off the helicopter but luckily, he lands safely on the helipad. Max then continues to soldier on killing the remaining members in order to find Giovanna. After the gun fight, Max succeeds in finding Giovanna who had been hiding safely. Giovanna then signals Dash and Marcelo who then finds relief that Giovanna was safe but unfortunately, Fabiana was taken away.


	15. Chapter 15

It now skips to the Stadium mission. When they agree to deliver thousands of dollars in exchange for Fabiana

Passos brings Michael instead, thinking he might have a little more luck. Plus he knew that Michael more or less considered the leader of the Los Santos, _self entitled mob._ **(plus I want a Michael entered story.. Well.. Not** **really Michael centered.. But parts of it are).**

Unfortunately things don't hold out any better.

As the exchange began, a unknown sniper kills several CS members from a skybox. Unfortunately, one of the sniper's bullets hit Michael in the shoulder, wounding him dramatically.

Michael manages to get off the field and the duo must find a way to treat Michael's wound. They both find the training room with a doctor's office. Passos bandages the wound and hands Michael a M1911 pistol.

Just as things couldn't get anyone worse.. It does.

They both hide from armed Comando Sombra gangsters (the player also has a choice to kill the gangsters, I normally, do, didn't know it wasn't optional).

* * *

When they enter the stadium's media room, the duo finds a wounded Comando Sombra soldier. Passos interrogates the CS member, in the native language (Portuguese). But the man dies before he can say too much.

Suddenly Comando Sombra members approach them and are killed. They both enter a souvenir shop where three CS members are chased. The last member is shot in the leg by a group of Crachá Preto members. The member with a PT92 kills the Comando Sombra member and searches for the two remaining members. Passos, enraged, impatiently opens fire at the soldiers and Michael kills all of them. They make their way to the sniper's hideout and Passos takes position as sniper before Michael jumps out the press box and kills more paramilitary troops. A new sniper opens fire at Michael and he kills the sniper. Passos runs out of bullets and is pursued by more Crachá Preto members. Michael manages to pick off the pursuers and finally nails the last one. He makes his way to the Galatians Hall of Fame area and impulsively kills the remaining members. Michael finds Passos on a security surveillance camera as he listens to the gangster with the money held at gunpoint by a member along with Álvaro Neves and Milo Rego. The gangster tells the leaders about Fabiana being held at the old docks of the Tiete River and the Crachá Preto member finishes the gangster. Michael is nearly shot by a new and final sniper but kills the last remaining paramilitary troops. Passos tells Michael to jump off the rail and Michael proceeds to with him finding the sniper and he manages to successfully kill the final sniper. The duo meet up and fly off there stadium as Neves and Rego (leaders of the new enemy) are attempting to blow the helicopter but the attack is called off as killing the duo wasn't part of their mission.


	16. Chapter 16

_ONE MONTH EARLIER:_

 _"You sure I can't come?" Carly asked in disappointment._

 _"It's a four man operation.. Max can only bring three of us.. And he already decided on me, Packie, and your father.. He has gotten really close to the three of us". Dash replied._

 _"Fine.. Anything I can do?" Carly asks._

 _"Just one.. Could you or Johnny keep on eye on Sally for me?.. She's still a little shaken up" Dash replies._

 _"Sure Dashie" Carly replied._

* * *

CURRENTLY:

Max is still sleeping in his messy hotel room. All four got their own room.

Passos walks in.

"Wake up Max.. Wake up"

"I'm uuuup!" Max said immaturely.

"You don't look up" Passos says annoyedly.

Max grumpily gets up, still in his underwear and muscle shirt.

"There.. I'm up" Max groaned.

"Max.. What is it with you and _internal design?_.. You really know how to give a place a great _lived in_ feel" Passed sassed, looking at the state of the room. Smelly, hot, unclean.

"Fuck off with the fucking wise cracks.. Seriously.. I'm not in the mood" Max groaned, clearly hung over.

"Sorry" Passos said, though not sincerely.

"Just give me a minute" Max said, grabbing his clothes.

"Take you time bro" Passos said sarcastically, annoyed by Max in his hung over state. It was his own fault for always drinking so much.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is another excellent story for showing off Mike's and Packie's business partnership.**

 **Also in this story.. They have have trademark guns.. The ones they also used in ALWAYS A WAR ON SOMETHING..**

 **PACKIE: AK47.**

 **MICHAEL: Red Dot Sighted, Carbine rifle.**

 **MAX: Uzi.**

 **DASH: Combat shotgun.**

* * *

Max and Passos enter Roderico's business building. Max wearing the same grey suit that Michael can wear in GTA 5. Passos wearing a suit and tie.

Inside, the other three were already with Rodrico and Marcelo. Everyone had to dress up for this.

Michael wearing his blue suit. Packie wearing his suit and tie from GTA 4. And Dash wearing a black skirt dress, and her hair was nicely combed.

Packie was finishing a McDonald's egg mcmuffin.

Upon meeting at the office, they get chewed out by Rodrigo Branco for their failure of saving his innocent wife, Fabiana.

"I'm sorry sir! We risked our lives several times trying too save her!" Passos cried.

"Sorry.. It's just.. I wish I new what was going on, and why!?" Rodrigo cried.

"Yeah.. Just because we are rich and happy! Is that any reason too hate us!?.. I do a lot of good in this town!.. A LOT!" Marcelo Branco cried, anxiously pacing around.

"Yes.. But is seems like nothing good ever comes from living in South Palo!" Rodrigo cried.

"I hope you are not giving up on our city, senior" Armando Becker (leader of the _secretly_ corrupt cop force, known as UFE). And he promising that he will rescue Fabiana and safely return her to Rodrigo.

"Listen to him brother." Victor Branco said soothingly.

"Yes these are hard times.. But we been though such times before.. Like when father die-"

"Father had heart attack!" Rodrigo cried, still upset.

"Hey.. This still isn't over.. But it might be we split up.. Michael, you stay here, I'll keep looking for Fabiana" Max said.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Michael asked.

"Cause I have a feeling that he may not be safe just yet.. We should split up.. We should pick a part-"

"Packie" Michael said, before Max even finished.

"Ohh.. Well.. Alright... Come on Lucia, we need to hurry, blondy doesn't have long" Max said, referring to Fabiana by "blondy".

"Keep her safe" Packie said.

"I'll try" Max replied.


	18. Chapter 18

After Dash and Max leave.

"(sighs) I had so many plans boys" Rodrigo told Mike and Packie.

"Didn't we all sir" Packie said.

"Yes.. But what have I done, apart from being a rich man, in a poor country.. My wife.. I am not naive.. She does not love me for my body" Rodrigo said, sadly.

"Well, apart from your, _luck_ , your still a decent man sir" Michael insisted.

"... Am I?.. I don't know, I try to be.. Or maybe I'm just another rich fool.. Just like the rest of my friends" Rodrigo said.

* * *

Meanwhile in a swamp like area. Max and Dash are both in wetsuits now, with body armour overtop it. Dash has her hair tied in a pony tail, or possibly the first time.

"So.. As I was saying.. Crachá Preto was the ones that attacked us" Passos said.

"Wait, wait, hold on.. You said they were called the CS.. Comando Sombra" Dash said, from the back seats.

"They are.. The CS are the ones from the party.. But the Cracha Preto are the military assholes that attacked Mike and me at the stadium" Passos said.

"But why?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure.. Maybe there their in on it..But either way.. The money is gone." Passos said.

"You know.. If I wasn't off drinking at the bar.. We wouldn't be out here, looking for some poor woman that was snatched on my watch" Max said.

"That's what we tell ourselves eh? It's ALL our fault" Passos said sarcastically.

"I'm serious.. But the time the CS grabbed the girls I was half cut.. I ain't slipping man.. I'm slipped.. I'm a bad joke"

"Max, you and your friends worked private security.. You and me.. We're ex cops.. Ex _good guys_.. We both have our reasons we became ex" Passos said.

 _Max: That was it eh?.. Say the magic word and absorbed of your sins.. If these were that simple I would done it years ago... Me, I've been caught in the past so long I've forgot what year it is._


	19. Chapter 19

**Michael is also one of the narrators.. Cause this very easily a Michael focused story..**

* * *

"Max, quit your day dreaming.. We're here" Passos said in his usual sarcasm, parking the boat.

Max and Dash grab their trademark guns _(explained in the last chapter)._ They keep them above their heads, while crossing the river. Too keep the weapons dry. Passos drove off.

* * *

 _After hiding from CS a tower guard. Max and Dash sneaked though the muddy fields. Still raining, and likely very cold. But for Max and Dash that was the LEAST of their worries._

 _Max: We were deep in CS territory.. And here I was, some hopped up Gringo, far from home.. Making trouble the only way I knew how.. Sure I wasn't alone for once, but as the weathered cleared, I saw the rusted shells of previous lives that had lived out here.. I hoped Dash and I wouldn't end up the same way.. My only hope was that Michael and Packie were having a easier side on their side of things._

* * *

Meanwhile, Crachá Preto are seen from the security outside, entering the building.

A young, black, security guard ran in. "Sir! We have a saturation! _(portugese)_ "

"I can see that!" Rodrigo cried, anxiously.

"We got men entering the building!.. And the building won't lock down!" He added.

"It's okay.. Stay here.. Packie and I will handle it." Michael said.

"Yeah.. Where's the guns?" Packie asked.

"Wait here" Michael said, opening a beg, and unzipping up to have Michael's red dot sighted Carbine, and Packie's AK.

"Packie, stay here.. I'll check how close they are" Michael said.

"Alright." Packie said,forcing the the frightened security guard into cover, as Rodrigo locked himself in his office, cause Packie motioned him to do so.

* * *

Max and Dash see some CS soldiers talking to each other on a crashed boat.

A working boat drove by them. One of the guys on the boat spoke to them in the native language.

 _MAX: The man on the boat was clearly the boss.._ _Serrano they call him.. I didn't understand what they were saying, but I knew it must of been about Fabiana.. Witch means Passos was right.. The girl WAS here.. Dash and I had to move quickly.. And quietly if possible.. The last thing we needed was party with these clowns._

"throw it" Max whispered to Dash.. And without needing to be told twice, she waited till Serrano left, and threw a grenade under the crashed boat, killing most the guys, and Max killed the survivors.

"So much for stealth" Dash said sarcastically.

"We can still try for it.. Doesn't seem like anybody else heard that" Max replied.

* * *

They attempt to the said stealth. But unfortunately they are spotted no less than 5 minutes later, by some passing CS members, and from inside a empty warehouse, begins a large battle sequence.

Max doing one of his trademark dives at several times.

* * *

Things weren't much better at Michael's side, as we he was left alone to fight a large Crachá Preto wave. They were heavily armoured, and weren't easy to kill. But he was finding good covers, and slowly began killing them, blood filling the walls.

And for the last guy, Michael did one of the melee's from the actual game. body slammed the guy, and dramatically shots him (execution style).


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm bringing my idea from that WALKING DEAD crossover (retelling).. Where Johnny is Rick's trusted right hand man.. In this** **version.. Michael has that role for Max.. He's Max's main man.**

 **I mean, he's clearly in charge of the building defence battle.. And as stated above, this story very much Michael focused.**

* * *

 **So, forget what I said about this bring focused on Mike's friendship with Packie.. It's still made clear in this.. But it's really about the one he has with Max.. Their like the same person.. Some even say Mike REMINDS them of Max.. So.. Easter egg.**

* * *

"Mike?.. MIKE!?" Packie cried, after hearing the shootings have stopped.

"Yeah, we're good.. Come on, we need to move" Michael from off view.

Packie, grabbing the security guard, went into the room. But shortly after, another paramilitary wave broke though.

 _MICHAEL: Something told me these guys, didn't, have security_ _clearance._

Packie threw the young security guard into a corner, as he and Michael began to open fire.

* * *

After a long battle from there end, Max and Dash find themselves near a garage door.

 _MAX: We've seen enough to know Fabiana was least alive, but not exactly well. We hoped to find her sooner than later.. If at all._

Max opened the garage door, catching some CS guys, who were playing cards, off guard, and Max quickly gunned doown all four, before reloading.

One tries to escape and Dash kills him with a shotgun blast.

"Nice shot kid" Max said.

* * *

After the area was cleared, Michael went to the frightened security guard.

"Come on, we gotta move" Michael said.

"S-Shouldn't we wait a few more minutes.. Make sure their all gone" The guard said.

Michael briefly paused before answering.

"Your doing great, come on, just a little further."Michael said, pulling the guy up to his feet.

 _MICHAEL: Poor kid was scared shitless.. But I think we've seen the worst of it._

"It's just.. Never thought I'd have a day like THIS, when I woke up" The guy chuckled nervously.

"Wish I could say the same" Michael replied.

 _MICHAEL: Fact is.. Me and the other three have gotten use to this.._ _Protecting Rodrigo from the big bad world.. But we haven't anticipated the Castro Preto attacking the building.. Haven't prepared for it.. But I couldn't tell the kid that._


	21. Chapter 21

_SEVERAL MONTHS EARLIER, STILL ON THE PLAIN RIDE OVER:_

 _"You sure about wanting to be second in charge?.. I mean, it won't be easy.. There will be a lot of work for you, hardly any breaks" Max asked._

 _"No need for you to make ALL the decisions.. Plus it'll be fun.. I like being in charge" Michael said._

 _"Very well.. Your be watching Rodrigo.. I'll be watching the others.. I know that may not sound too fair.. But it's all I got" Max said._

 _"I'll take it" Michael replied._

* * *

Michael, clearing every room in the building. And giving a moment of silence for a young secretary he found murdered. Michael and Packie go back into the original office, but after getting no response from Rodrigo, Michael gave Packie his rifle, and climbed towards the window, and into Rodrigo's dark office. And finds Rodrigo laying on his table. Blood all over the said table.

 _MICHAEL: He was dead.. Of coarse he was fucking dead.. One shot, a_ _professional job.. I began to look for clues._

Michael looked all over the table. And not only did he find the security disk missing, but he also found a picture frame of the beautiful, Fabiana.

 _MICHAEL: Fabiana.. Even if her husband was gone.. She was still alive, far as I knew.. I needed to hear from Max.. I need to know if they found he-_

Suddenly the picture slips out of his grip, and breaks. "Crap" groans.

 _MICHAEL: As I bent down to get the picture.. Something caught my eye._

Michael looked under the risk, and realized it was rigged and about to blow.

"Shit!" Michael shouting, sprinting away and jumping off a nearby edge.

"SHIIIIIT!" He screamed, as he jumped down dramatically. The explosion behind him.

Michael landed hard enough that he blocked out.


	22. Chapter 22

Michael awoken several hours later. The building is now on fire.

 _MICHAEL: Only blind luck, meant the blast wasn't fatel.. One bomb couldn't of done all this.. The entire building must of been rigged.. I'm not sure if Packie was alive.. I hope he was.. But I couldn't risk trying to find him. I can barely breath as it is._

* * *

Michael, barely breathing from the fire, climbed up some stairs.

 _MICHAEL: Look at me.. Me and Max have been hired to protect two people.. One was being held up_ _somewhere.. The other was sitting at his desk with bullet in his skull.. And the building that had it's name on our pay check was burning above my head._


	23. Chapter 23

Michael found the main room. Finding a Catre Pratro man standing over a dead body, witch was discovered as the young security guard Mike was protecting earlier. The Pratro guy, holding a SNS pistol was speaking to Michael in the native language.

 _MICHAEL: The kid didn't make it, fuck!.. I had to make this corpse looting asshole, pay._

Michael head butted the guy as he was still trying to talk to Michael. Michael grabbed the guy's gun before he landed, and shot him as he was trying to stand up, execution style.

This caused the attention of more Catre men and Michael jumped into cover, as he was forced into a gunfight.


	24. Chapter 24

After a gun battle, Michael explores the room. A man that was burnt to a crisp tried to shoot Mike, but Mike kills him.

 _MICHAEL: Wow.. Despite from his "manners", I done him a favour._

* * *

Michael continued though the building, seeing some Pratro men trying to move a cabinet, but than see Michael, and shoot at him, and Mike jumps into cover. And kills them one by one.

"Those guys might of had an idea" Michael says to himself after killing them and began trying to move the cabinet, and does. Using it as a bridge, to cross over some flames.

* * *

Eventually Michael falls though a floor landing just outside the exit of the building. From here, Packie found him, and helped him onto his feet.

"You okay?" Packie asked.

"I'll get back to you on that" Michael groaned in pain.

They both heard moaning, and saw a barely alive Catro member, with no legs, crawling to the exit.

Michael and Packie stumbled over to him, so Michael can question him. Knowing he's in no condition to fight them.

"Hey.. Why?" Michael asked.

"What?" The guy asked weakly.

"Why Rodrigo Branco?" Michael demaned.

"Why.. What?" The guy asked weakly.

"Why'd you come here to KILL Rodrigo Branco!?" Michael demanded.

"W -We came to kill YOU!" The guy said, pointing at Michael.

Michael was speechess.

"Because of what you did to us at the Stadium.. You killed so many of us!" The guy cried.

 _MICHAEL: I saw it in his eyes.. He was speaking the truth._

"Well.. Fuck" Michael groaned.


	25. Chapter 25

Meanwhile. Max And Dash continue they're search of Fabiana Branco in the docks filled with Comando Sombra soldiers. Later they find Fabiana being escorted by CS troopers. Max and Dash begin pursuing the captors and later end up seeing Fabiana being held captive on a boat full of CS, with Serrano himself _(the infamies leader of the CS)_ piloting the boat.

Luckily for Max and Dash, Passos shows up with his boat and the pursuing the enemy, while Passos drives and Max and Dash defend with an LMG's. A grenade thrown by a CS trooper temporarily decommissions the boat and Passos quickly moves to fix it whilst Max fends off further attackers. After Passos fixes the boat, they are back in pursuit of the enemy and Fabiana, and they have to take a shortcut in order to catch up to them again after CS members on another boat collides with them and forces them under a bridge. Passos' boat jumps a ramp through a wooden warehouse and Max pulls out his Uzi, and shoots some of the members before the boat falls and the engine fails. Serrano smiles arrogantly as the boat drives away with Fabiana still aboard.

"Fuck man.. We almost had her!" Passos cried.

"I don't think we ever had much a chance.. Nobody told us Serrano had a entire god-damn army." Max said.

"I don't think anyone knew" Passos said.

"Crazy shit" Dash groans., sitting down.

"Yeah.. It's ALL crazy Lucia... Non stop insanity... What a fool I was to get involved in this mess" Max said.


	26. Chapter 26

Back at Los Santos, Lamar gets a knock on his door and sees Gordon.

"I heard about Sally.. It's your fault you know" Gordon said, in a rare moment of seriousness.

"Yeah, whatever" Lamar said, closing the door, but Gordon stopped it with a Glock 17 pistol.

"Not so fast.. She wants her money back for the party" Gordon said.

"Is that HER speaking, or YOU speaking?" Lamar chuckled nervously.

"Shut up and give me money!" Gordon said, holding up the gun.

"Come on man, it was the Ballas that attacked her, not me" Lamar insisted nervously.

"I already took care of that" Gordon said.

* * *

 _Gordon is seen pouring gasoline on the Balla's main cook house, and blowing it up._

* * *

"Now.. The money" Gordon said again.

"Fine, fine, just leave me alone" Lamar said.

"Wait.. The flowers two.. Give me some of your flowers"

"I didn't know Sally was that type of girl, to like flowers" Lamar said.

"... She's not" Gordon said, taking the flowers and running off, implying there actually for himself. Witch is just as weird as it sounds.

Carly walks by, and sees Lamar.

"You okay?" She asked.

"No I'm not okay!.. He stole my stuff!" Lamar cried.

"Your get over it" Carly said, rather emotionlessly.


	27. Chapter 27

After learning of Rodrigo's death, Max falls into depression thinking himself as a "red leathered grey haired mess". Max decides to cut off the alcohol abuse and shaves his head as disguise and goes to the favela.

* * *

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:

While at the entrance of the Nova Esperança favela, he calls Roigo's brother's Victor and Marcelo, having a brief conversation with the two, as Max mentions everything that he learns about Fabiana's wheareabouts.

* * *

Max and his three friends, upon entering a favela, is followed by and encounters a young boy who supposedly knows where Fabiana Branco is. Max follows him and finds and enters the party. As Max tries to exit the party, he is confronted and escorted by a group of three Tropa Z gang members that held Max at gunpoint and robs him before dumping him to the lower slums. Max narrates that he has to look at that a "good" outcome, as people like those three, grew up hating people like Max.

* * *

Max regroups with Michael and them, who had gone another location.

The four then continue to walk throughout the favela until they find a strip club, and reluctantly enter it. Seeing no _better_ options so far.

 _MAX: We hoped this "classy" looking establishment, had a phone to call Passos.. That, or a gun, so I can shoot myself, and save Serrano the trouble._

* * *

When entering the strip club Max goes to the barman and asks if he knows where the telephone is, but the guy doesn't speak english.

Dash finds finds a phone herself, but suddenly realized that the four of them are all out money out.

Da Silva then comes in.

"Max. Come sit with me" He says.

"Do I know you?" Max asks.

"Not really.. Where's that right hand man of yours?" Da Silva asks.

"He's around" Max said, waving Michael over. And Michael heads over to sit with them.

"Ahh.. There he is." Da Silva said.

"Who are you?" Michael asked.

"Wilson Da Silva, CIA"

"Ahh, that makes sense" Michael chuckled.

"Good to meet you.. But hope he can forgive for never hiring him as my bodyguard.. You sure did a _great_ job, protecting Rodrigo"

"Fuck you!" Michael cried angrily.

Da Silva simply laughs.

"You were set up"

"You bet your ass I was!" Michael cried.

"Let me ask you boys something.. Have either of you seen this man?" Da Silva asks, showing a photo of Serrano.

"Yeah.. And he's a real sweet heart" Max said sarcastically.

"You sure put his line out of business.. But don't worry.. Serrano is small time.. THIS, is the man I'M looking for.. You seen him?" Da silva asks, showing a photo of Neves, leader of Catro Patro.

"From the stadium I think" Michael said.

"Ahh.. I KNEW you were involved in that Michael... Tell me? What happened?" Da Silva asked.

"No much.. I simply went to give the ransom to Serrano's clowns.. When Neves's clowns came, and shot everyone"

"Everyone but you and your boy Passos" Da Silva.

"I guess"

"They let you go" Da Silva reveals.

Michael was speechless.

"It's alright.. It's all a little weird right now.. But if your looking for Fabiana, Serrano's got her up the hill." Da Silva asked,

"Than go get her" Max said.

"Oh, I don't know.. I'm only a cop.. I'll fight corruption.. But if I go up there, I'll be dead.. In three minutes or less.. But if you survive the next hour.. Lets talk.. You help me... And I'll do what I can, to help you" De silva said, leaving.

 _MAX: We didn't know what to say about what this guy just said.. But while we were thinking things over.. Packie was about to have a "problem"._

A Tropa Z gang member sees Packie drinking alone in a corner.

" _(in Brazilian Portugese) Hey, American! What are you doing over there?_ " The leader asked.

"No comprende! Leave me alone!" Packie asked.

The leader steps closer.

" _(in Brazilian Portugese)_ Do you got something for me? _.. (In English)_ Do you got something for me?" The leader asks, trying to be intimidating.

For you?.. I'll tell you what I got. I got a gun and if anybody thinks they're gonna take it from me they'd be dead wrong!" Packie said.

The leader, seeing the gun holster on Packie, grabbed for his Heavy Pistol.

Packie kicks down the table in which he grabs his Glock 17 and in duel style, he kills him and other members around him in fast speed.

A gunfight breaks out and the other 3 get involved. Max grabs a Uzi off one of the bodies, replacing his old one.

Michael shooting his SNS Pistol that he got from the building earlier, having had it in pistol holster. Killing two in a row. The first was shot twice in the chest, the second one was shot though the head, and blood spills on the wall behind him.

Together they kill all the other members of the group.

A trigger happy bartender shot a sawed off double barrel at Packie, grazing his shoulder.

Dash shoots the bartender though the head with her Glock 17, as he was distracted by shooting at Packie.

* * *

After the battle, The group grab their trademark guns. That was brought in a bag, Dash was carrying.

Max angrily asks Packie what he was doing just than.

"They started it" Packie whined.

"Fine, whatever, lets just get out of here" Max said.


	28. Chapter 28

After shooting up the town (in self defence) The four of them investigates the Filhos de Ogum hideout to see if there evidence left. Afterwards, Max blows up the hideout with a use of fireworks to ensue the drugs are destroyed.

* * *

SKIPS TO THE END:

After a long, violent, fight, that latest the the entire day. Max and them find Serrano's base.

 _MAX: We found it alright.. But what was this? Marcelo and Fabiana's sister, Giovanna, turned up with ransom money?.. What were they thinking, going in there alone?.. Guess their plan was no more idiotic than mine.. But either way, things were NOT going well.. I just had to act harder than I felt._

Telling the other 3 only use their pistols, Max pulled out his M1911, and burst in with the other three behind him.

"PUT THE GUNS DOWN!" Max screamed, but this backfired and he and the other three had their weapons taken away.

"Let the hostages go, nobody needs to die asshole" Michael said to Serrano, who spoke in Purugesse while pointing his Combat pistol at a frightened Giovanna.

"DON'T YOU HARM HER!" Max screamed violently.

Serrano replies with a single "okay" then points his gun at Fabiana, and shoots her though the brain, killing her.

Giovanna and Marcelo scream in terror, but Max and them just watch in shock.

Without thinking, Marcelo tries to stand up (likely to attack Serrano) but Serrano shoots Marcelo in the leg.

This all was happening so quickly, nobody could prosper it.

But suddenly, the CS than hear an explosion outside the building, ensueing the attack originated from UFE.

Grabbing Giovanna and Marcelo as hostages, Serrano and his men run out. As Max stares at the corpse, while being held with his own M1911, by a lone CS member.

 _MAX: Here I was again.. All hell insuring around me.. Staring at another dead girl, I was trying to protect._


	29. Chapter 29

Max is still looking down at what is left of Fabiana, while the lone CS soldier is still keeping that M1911 pistol onto Max.

 _MAX: Here I was again, halfway down the world, and still looking at the bodies of women I was supposed to protect.. Only difference this time.. I didn't understand the language._

"Hey!.. Gringo!.. GRINGO!" The CS guy cried.

Max, now pissed, slowly turns towards the unnamed gunman. Said gunman yelling in Portuguese at him.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?.. I don't speak your FUCKING LANGUAGE!" Max shouted angrily.

The gunman shouts more Portuguese at him.

"Yeah, that's right, I may be a moron.. But here's the thing..."

Max looks out the window, curious the gunman does the same, but Max, using the distraction grabs him, forcing him too his knees, and forcing the guy to hold the gun to point at himself. Twisting his arm in the progress.

"I'm not as dumb as I seem!" Max cried angrily.

The gunman was now begging for mercy but Max head butts him, knocking him onto the ground. Max, grabbing the gun, wracks the guy over the head. And than started getting up.

The gun man tried to get up, and Max again smacks the gun against the CS guy's face. Seemingly killing him, as Max had something to release his anger onto.

Max released Michael and them, who were tried up, and went to get the gun bag.

* * *

 **Lesson learned.. Don't make Max angry. You won't like him angry :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Max and others, now armed with their trademark weapons, sneak their way though the town.

They soon discover that the that corrupt police force, UFE, have been killing and kidnapping innocent people. After witnessing the activities that UFE was committing, the four get involved in several gun fights after the UFE spot them and shoot at them for no apparent reason.

This, like with CS, last almost the entire day. And one of them involving being chased by a helicopter, and Michael shooting the driver, making it crash.

* * *

After many hours of gun violence, the four then sneak past the patrols and hides in a favela but unfortunately, was immediately robbed by two gang members who were armed with a machete who confiscated all weapons that he had then runs from Max. Later on, the two were thieves were killed by an UFE's armor carrier (allowing the four to get back their weapons).

* * *

After Max stealthily made his way throughout the slums, he soon finds Giovanna and Marcelo (with an gunshot wound as Serrano shot him in the leg in the second previous mission) being taken and threatened by two UFE officers. Later, Max soon discovers that the Crachá Preto and the UFE are having a deal of organ harvesting with second-in-commands of the two organizations Milo Rego and Bachmeyer attending.

 _MAX: What the fuck was this!?.. Some sort of human trafficing?.. I didn't like the look of it_.


	31. Chapter 31

Max and the other three followed Rego. Where and Giovanna and Marcelo were sold to him.

Marcelo is trapped in a bunch tires, _(like that scene in A-TEAM)_.

 _MAX: What the hell were they about to poor Marcelo!?_

Rego orders one of his men _(the only one there with Rego)_ to burn Marcelo to death.

The unnamed man, pours gasoline all over Marcelo, and lights him up with a match. Causing him to scream violently, being burned alive.

"MARCELOOO!" Max screams, jumping out of cover.

"Max! Wait!" Dash cried, running after him.

The unnamed man runs after after Max, and Dash shoots him though the head.

Milo Rego, who was holding Giovanna as a shield, throws her onto the ground, pulling out his machete.

Unfortunately, it was too late for Marcelo. He dies a slow, painful death.

Max pulls Dash back, telling her.

"He's mine"

Rego swings at Payne, who blocked and disarmed him, throwing him onto the ground, and now holding Rego's machete. Payne then kicked square in the face as he was trying to get up, and giving Mxthe chance to swing the machete into Rego's neck area, and leaving it there, ending the sadistic soldier's life.

Max grabs the traumatic Giovanna, and together they have to hide, as Álvaro Neves, the Crachá Preto leader, approached the area and finds his friend killed by Max. Giovanna, who speaks the language says Neves knew it was Max, and wants revenge. But it'll be a long time till he gets it. as Max and them left the area, undetected.


	32. Chapter 32

_FLASHBACK:_

 _Caerly approaches Max shortly after he saved Sally from being kidnapped._

 _"I need you to protect me from someone" Carly says._

 _"What?" Max he asks in_ _surprise._

 _"Your in the life, right?.. You can't handle yourself like you did, and NOT be in the life" Carly insists._

 _"Well.. Sort of, I guess" Max says._

 _"I heard what you can do.. I need you to protect me from someone wh-"  
_

 _"No.. I'm sorry.. But I'm DONE protecting people" Max said, and began leaving._

 _"I.. I'll give you a thousand dollars" Carly said, getting desperate._

 _After a long pause, Max returned to her. Willing to do it, ONLY for the money.. He's selfish like that.. But a lovable kind of selfish._

 _"Cash only" Max says._

 _"Sure, whatever" Carly says._

 _"Who is it?"_

 _"They call him Ivory" Carly says._

 _"Take me to his house" Max says._

* * *

 _Carly drove Max took Ivory's house, and Max rang the door bell._

 _"Hello?" Ivory asked._

 _"You Ivory?" Max asked._

 _"Who's asking?"_

 _"Just answer the question, alright?"_

 _"Yes.. I'm Ivory"_

 _"Great" Max said, letting himself in, despite Ivory not giving him permission._

 _"Hey, you can't ju-"_

 _Max began writing on a paper, asking how to spell Ivory's name._

 _"I. V. O. R. Y.. Why?"_

 _"Just writing your sucide note, is all" Max replied._

 _"WHAT!?" Ivory cried, pushing Max aside, and reading it. Seeing it was in fact a fake sucide note for Ivory._

 _"What the fuck is going o-"_

 _Before Ivory finished, Max found Ivory's Pistol, witch is a Beretta M9, and shot Ivory though the side of the head, perfect for looking like sucide. Than he cleaned his prints, put in Ivory's hand, alerts the cops that he heard a gun shot, and left._

* * *

 _"There, problem salved.. Paying time" Max said._

 _"Really?.. Well, alright.. Fine, hold on" Carly said, heading to a ATM machine._

 _"Wanna come meet my daughter?" Carly thanks._

 _"No thanks.. I'm not good with kids.. I drink, I swear, and I smell bad.. They usually cry when I hold them" Max admits._

* * *

 **All these years I had Pistol and Combat Pistol mixed up..**

 **It's actually PISTOL pistol that's my second favourite next to the AP..**

 **Besides.. AP Pistol is too much of a bullet eater, I don't use it very much in the actual game..**


	33. Chapter 33

A few days later, Giovanna is sen talking to Raul Passos on a public telephone while Max and is looking around for gangs and paramilitary, Max took off his shirt, as it is ruined from sliding on the roof in the previous chapter, and s wearing his muscle shirt.

After the phone conversation, Giovanna tells Max and other three, that the help is coming but in some time. Giovanna notices some cop looking at her. Max's initial idea of being safer in the crowded streets is not viable anymore.

Giovanna and Max start to find hiding spots until help arrives and they end up in the bus junkyard.

* * *

Giovanna throws up a few times while they reach the place. Dash walks over, telling her to try and stay calm, thinking it's from the fear of saturation. But informs them thatshe is pregnant with Passos' child. Saying, she and him want to run off somewhere, away from all this insanity.

Max says he and his wife use to want the same. But things didn't work out so well, but maybe it'll be better Passos and her.

* * *

Being unable to hide from the gangs, Max starts to attack the hunting gang in the junkyard, along with the other three covering him. After clearing the area, there's still two people on the rooftops with snipers.

Giovanna, who has never been in combat, starts to go crazy, running around in panic, and stating that "this is insanity". Packie pulls her out of the open.

"Look, were get you out of this, just calm the hell down" Packie says sternly.

"Calm down!? Are you out of your mind!?" Giovanna cried, and suddenly, after more gun fire is heard, she again starts panicking and unwittingly making herself a target, and Packie has to gun down the snipers before they kill her.


	34. Chapter 34

After the snipers are dealt with, the group moves to the next area where a gas station is located. They get ambushed and Giovanna panickly hides from the paramilitary officers as And Packie is ordered to stay at her side, as the other three, immediately gun down the Crachá Preto members.

Max and them than return to Giovanna, and Packie lefts her up, as she helps Max by lowering lower a ladder. The 5 them proceed, but get ambushed once again by the Craćhá Preto.

Packie tells Giovanna to get down to the ground, and then Max jumps to the chain with his Uzi, and hangs from it, killing nine members around the area while the chain was pulling Max to the ground. Packie sticks come to Giovanna, shooting at anyone that isn't a friendly, much to Giovanna's terror. returns to check up on Max on how to find a way down. Max, Michael and Dash go around the garage door via a car wash bay but manages to have a fire fight with the CP.

Giovanna is seen chased by two Crachá Preto members who attempt to kill her, but Packie makes short work out of them, blood spilling into the wall behind them.

This triggers more members to arrive but all get shot by Max and them.

After that, the area finally seems clear, and the frightened Packie a switch to lower the stairs for Max and them to get up with.

* * *

The group proceed but Giovanna signals Packie that there's "someone down there" which are shortly revealed to be the Crachá preto. Max and the other three, including Packie, proceeds downstairs and kills the hiding members. Shortly after, Giovanna comes downstairs yelling "why are you doing this?" and/or stating that "this is all fucked up!" unknowingly.

While Max was ignoring her, as his narrations was heard draining her out.

 _MAX: We went from out of luck, to shit out of luck, and we still weren't even done yet._

* * *

LATER:

they go outside to find a nearby window to break in. While Michael was opening the window which he cannot fit in, Giovanna says to Mike that this isn't comfortable with this, but Michael says they don't have a lot of choice in the manner, and boosts Giovanna though the window, telling her to unlock the door, witch she does.

But as soon as the others gets in, Giovanna tells them to be quiet which they agrees to.

While Giovanna automatically hides in the kitchen, Max and the others, storms in the office and kill all Preto members in the area.

After a intense fight, a Crachá Preto spots Giovanna and chases her, knocking her dow ready to kill her.

Max rushes to Giovanna's aid and shoots the CP member while entering twice in the head, killing him, and helping her onto her feet.

After the office shootout, the five then head outside, as you Max asks Givonna if she ever drove a bus before.

"No" she replied.

"Ever shot anyone?"Max asked.

"Of coarse I haven't" She replied.

"Well it's drive or shoot, sister.. And wait now.. I reckon I'll be better at the shooting" Max replied.

* * *

As Giovanna, with no idea how to drive the bus, speedingly gets away from the bus station, Max and others defends the bus by killing many Crachá Preto members, as Giovanna terribly crashes the bus very often, but nobody could blame her, she never driven a bus.

* * *

Giovanna crashes the bus in the favela thus knockng everyone, including herself, unconscious.

* * *

A few moments later, as the two regain conscience, Max tells Giovanna to get on top of the building and signal Passos to wait for Max come on top. While Max was surrounded in the bus, he grabs the MG and uses this to kill a small army of the Crachá Preto members who were hunting him down, the others doing the same. After Max demolished the small army of paramilitary, with no one left to tell the tale, he throws away the MG, witch is now empty.

However, Passos and Giovanna leaves Max and them behind forcing himself, much to their shock and anger, and forcing them to wait for a while, wondering their next move.

A few minutes, later Wilson Da Silva comes over with his car, and pick them up.


	35. Chapter 35

"I can't believe.. That bastard just flew off on me! After everything that happened, we saved his girlfriend's life, all four of us!" Max cried.

"Who, Raul Passos?" Da Silva asked.

"Yeah, Raul Passos"

"Yeah, I thought you two were really close" Da Silva said, emotionlessly.

"We were" Michael said.

* * *

Da Silva stops them at a empty parking lot.

"Yeah well, I did a background check on your buddy Passos.. I thought you two worked Rodrigo Branco" Da Silva said.

"We did" Max said.

"Did yo you get paid by Victor?"

"You mean his brother?.. No, Why?" Max asked.

"Well, Raul Passos.. Did" Da Silva said.

Max was silent.

"Six times.. Even paid Passos a ticket to Los Santos"

"But why?" Packie asked.

"I don't know.. But maybe to meet you" Da Silva said.

"Me?" Packie said.

"Yeah.. So you can meet Max."

"But why?" Packie asked.

"Maybe he needed MORE dumb americans, shooting things and creating problems, then only Max" Da silva.

"Wait.. But Passos and I went to school together" Max said, remembering that Passos took advance of Max's bad memory.

"Did he?" Da Siva asked, unconvinced.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Max cried angrily, and exited the car. Took think it over.

Da Silva left the car.

"Well.. Tell me this.. What you think you were really doing on that boat?.. Don't tell me you are so naive, to think, you were only there. Guarding a weapon"

 _MAX: I don't didn't know what to say.. I was so loaded on that boat, I could hardly remember my own name.. But I knew things have gotten real heavy._

* * *

 _4 YEARS EARLIER:_

 _Max and Passos are protecting both Marcelo and woman named Daphne Berstein on a yacht._

 _Max has a conversation with Passos about Marcelo and his lifetime partyish ways. As Passos and Marcelo goes away, Max then leaves to his bed and falls asleep. As he wakes up, a group of raidful pirates (Likely Castra Prato) begins to attack the yacht. Max is then forced to shoot his way to find both Marcelo and Passos._

 _After a long long battle, Max soon discovers Passos and Marcelo attempting to leave and let Max handle the paramilitaries. After Max informs them about Daphne Bernstein still out there, a friend of Marcelo's, Passos decides to assists Max to save Daphne. After a large battle scene, Max sees a member on a zipline and Max is able to catch up to him. He punches the member and takes out his gun. Max then takes out some members on the zipline and subsequently kills all of the remaining members._

 _After a intense battle, Max finds the remaining yacht survivors, but they are all dead (including Daphne). Max is speechless, fighting back tears._

 _Passos arrives shortly after, and is heard saying._

 _"Fuck man. This is brutal.. I didn't think things would be like THIS"_

 _MAX: Thinking back, this should of been a hint, that Passos might know more than he leads on.. But guess my mind was still trying to accept the whole situation._


	36. Chapter 36

"I ask you again? What were you really doing on that Yacht?" Detective Wilson Da Silva asks.

"I was drinking"

"People died.. Innocent people." Detective Silva said

"I didn't think too hard into it" Max says.

"You were smuggling something, weren't you?"

"No, no... No... I mean, I don't know.. Now that I think about it, yes, Marcelo did drive off with something.. But I don't know what it was" Max says.

"I bet it was money.. I bet him and Victor were smuggling money" Da Silva said.

"I thought the Branco's were rich?" Michael asked.

"No, only Rodrigo is rich.. The other two, they live well, but they don't have REAL money.. Victor's campions were always fancied by Rodrigo.. That is the way among certain rich family's.. The oldest gets everything.. The other two, not so much" Da Silva said.

"... And now Rodrigo's dead" Max said.

"Excatly.. And Marcelo and Fabiana two.. It's real _tragedy_ for Victor isn't it?" Da Silva said.

"But what about Marcelo?" Dash asked.

"Marcelo.. God rest his sole.. Was a moron.. With this known, I highly doubt that he would of known.. But I do believe in some OTHER bullshit, Victor could of talked him into smuggling cash for him" Da Silva said.

"And Passos?" Max asked.

"Passos is just a bum ex cop.. Just like you.. He's probably not even a bad guy, he's just another one of Victor's pawns.. Just a man, mixed in the crossfire, of a very rich family."

"... What about me?" Max asked.

"You.. Your the fall guy.. You were sitting at a bar, with a history of violence. And history of a bad temper.. You were prefect.. All of you were.. Going around.. Acting like action heroes. Killing lots of people.. You are strokes of GENIUS" Da Silva said.

Nobody replied.

"Okay.. Listen up.. wanna do some good? Wanna get yourself killed for a GOOD cause?.. Than I need you to check something out for me" Da Silva said.

"What is it?" Max asked.


	37. Chapter 37

Wilson Da Silva tells Max and the others, that there's an old Hotel, where nobody ever leaves, which contains members of the Crachá Preto. Max and them agree to help and enters the building from the basement.

They spot to two Crachá Preto members dumping body bags into the fire. They quickly throw the last bag and leave the room via elevator.

 _MAX: Either these guys carry their trash by the stretch, or something was seriously wrong here._

Max follows them via the same elevator.

 _MAX: It was the question I kept asking myself.. How could I of been so blind.. Maybe Da Silva was right. I WAS the stooge.. The bad joke everyone got but me._


	38. Chapter 38

The four slowly fight the way to the second level. On the way, they find some informationon Da Silva.

 _MAX: Wilson Da Silva.. I figured him for a coward. But turns out that he's risked more than any of us.. We both had the same fan club.. I knew enough, and he know "too much"._

They also find a file on Raul Passos, shocking Max to know Passos is actually Colombian. Not from the country here, like Passos claimed to be.

* * *

Skips to Max and them getting ready to burst into a dark room on the second level.

 _MAX: I seen some dark shit in my day. But this was something else.. But NOTHING could of prepared us for what was on the other side of that door._

They burst into the dark room, a bunch of barely alive hostages are inside, they seem to what is left of the Comando Sombra, some of organs have been taken away from them, it was shocking.

 _MAX: We had to get those poor bastards out of there._

"Alright, everyone out, hurry, everyone out" Dash said, and they all started running to the open door, well, half running, most of them can barely walk.

"... Serrano?" Max said in surprise.

Serrano slowly stands up, barely alive, starved, can barely walk, and has lost his eye.

 _MAX: Serrano.. He looked pathetic.. A man defeated.. We walked away, leaving him to his own.. Personal.. Nightmare._

Max and them simply walk away, sparing Serrano, because Max says that Serrano isn't worth it.

Serrano stumbles away, escaping with the other hostages.


	39. Chapter 39

LATER:

Max enters a room that used to be the kitchen for the hotel restaurant, now used as a laboratory and sees Arthur Fischer, a surgeon for the Brancos who has been harvesting organs for the Serrano's village, frantically trying to collect up his money. Max asks him what the hell he is doing. Getting angrier and angrier whn Fischer keeps cycling around the question.

Dr. Fischer offers Max lots of money to turn the other cheek, and walk away.

"What have you been, DOING!?" Max shouted angrily, pointing his gun at the doctor. But the doctor still doesn't give a straight answer.

A few seconds later, the barely conscious Serrano enters the room, shouting at Fischer in Portuguese, because Fischer has murdered everyone Serrano ever cared about, and is illegally selling their organs to the rich.

Fischer cowardly begs for his life. And Max realizes Serrano is only after Dr. Fischer, not Max and his friends.

The two softly nod, and then Serrano turns to Fischer. Serrano takes a scalpel near him and moves towards the surgeon, before stabbing him to death in revenge for his people.

Max walks away, ignoring Fischers screams of agony.

 _MAX: For all Serrano owed me.. He paid enough.. Part of me can't help but hope he makes it out of here alive._


	40. Chapter 40

Max and the group have seen enough, they plant C4's all over the building and head to the roof. Max flashwa the detonator in plain view of the Crachá Preto's marksmen, taking firing positions.

"Who wants to take a shot? You see what this is? Come on, anybody? Wanna be a hero? I got nothing to lose, let's do it!" Max shouted,

 _Neves: [Arriving at the scene, speaking in Portuguese] What the fuck is going on around here?_

"Senior Neves!?" Dash cried.

Neves: [Seeing Max with the detonator] [In English] What the fuck is your problem, man?

"... My problem? MY problem!? Wanna know what my problem is? You're turning humans into glue! THAT'S WHAT MY FUCKING PROBLEM!" Max shouted in anger.

" don't know what you're talking about, American! All I know is what I hear about you. You bodyguard for the Brancos, they are all dead. You help the poor, today, many of them dead. You are a proper American hero!" Neves said sarcastically.

"Well, at least I fucking tried!"

"(Sarcastic clapping) Well done with your effort. The whole city is grateful. The great American savior of the poor."

"That's right!" Max said.

"You think you made any difference? You think stopping this legitimate business venture is helping anyone?"

"LEGIT!?.. YOU STEALING PEOPLES ORGANS!" Michael shouted angrily.

"We paid for everything! We have the records!" Neves cried.

"OH, SO PEOPLE CAN SELL THEIR LIVERS!? THEIR HEARTS, THEIR EYE BALLS!? YOU INSANE YOU SICK FUCK!" Max screamed.

"We kept people safe in the city. Decent people. Safe! I know a lot of powerful people." Neves said.

Well, your _"powerful people"_ aren't gonna help you out of this one, buddy!" Max said, pulling the trigger, thus making the building collapse.

And so the battle had began. While the building is collapsing, Max and his gang fight their way through some Crachá Preto members with some rooftop tremors messing up their aim.

* * *

While other 3 were assumably still fighting, Max makes it furthest on the building, killing a soldier with extra strong armour after some struggle with doing so, but shortly afterwards he is knocked down by a tremor, Neves comes and points his gun at Max while he is down.

"I told you the city was dangerous friend" Neves said sarcastically in his broken english, and holding his Colt Python on Max.

"Yeah.. I kinda like it.. It's growing on me" Max said.

"Hahaha.. Nice to see your happy tourist smile" Neves said, and is about to pull the trigger when suddenly he gets shot through the side of the head, and falls down dead.

"What the fuck are YOU doing here!?" Max cried, seeing Passos as the shooter.

"I came back.. To save you" Passos said.

"I see that.. But why!?" Max cried, getting back up.

"Look I need t-"

"No no.. Come with me Max.. To Brazil.. To be the fall guy as our boss profits off human organs!" Max cried sarcastically.

"What are you talking about, I don't know nothing about human organs.. Victor and Marcelo were trying to teach, Rodrigo, a lesson. That's all I know.. They pressured me into doing it.. I'm having a kid Max!.. Now come on" Passos said.

"Fuck you!" Max cried angrily.

"Sure.. Later.. But now, lets go!" Passos cried.

* * *

After getting the rest of the group, Passos flies off on his helicopter, the building collapsing behind them.


	41. Chapter 41

**Lether Weapon reference..**

* * *

In _a flashback, Johnny sees Max at a shooting range. Thanking him for dealing with Ivory._

 _"I needed the money" Max said._

 _"Is that all you cared about?" Johnny teased._

 _"At first. Yeah.. But_ _than I realized.. I just like killing scumbags" Max admits._

 _"Me too.. How's the target pratice.. Let's see if you can top this" Johnny said, grabbing the glock that the range uses, and hitting a perfect head shot._

 _"Beat that" Johnny said._

 _"I will try" Max said, putting the target as far as possible, shoots a bunch of times and brings it back, revealing a smiley face around Johnny's bullet._

 _Johnny had his mouth wide open in shock._

 _"I'm going for a beer" Max said, patting Johnny on the shoulder and leaving._

 _Johnny, in silence stared at the target and than at the gun._


	42. Chapter 42

After the fall of the Crachá Preto, with Max and Raul solved their problems together after the latter saved him from Neves, Giovanna and Raul decide to leave Sao Paulo, in order to live as a family.

Before the couple's departure, Max says to Giovanna that he is sorry for not saving Fabiana, but Giovanna replies by saying that Fabiana's death was not his fault, and that Fabiana was married into a 'sick family.'

The two say their farewells to both Max and his crew.

During his goodbye talk with Max, Raul tells Max "life is worth living"

But Max is to cynical to believe him.

* * *

Later, Da Silva drops Max off at the UFE headquarters to confront Becker. As Max enters and surrenders his weapon, two officers then handcuff and take him to an interrogation room. Upon arrival, the two UFE officers beat Max while asking him questions. But Max simply states that he can't hear them, because they punched him in the ear.

They try to ask him again, louder, but Max knocks both of them unconscious, grabbing an M1911 and then leaving the room; upon leaving the room, he kills an armed UFE officer that was walking towards him. Grabbing him, and shooting him though the chest. Red Dead Redemption style.


	43. Chapter 43

After seeing Max's little _commotion,_ other prisoners seem to have gotten inspired by the violence. And a riot ensues after Max opens the station's cells as Comando Sombra members fight officers throughout the building.

Michael manages too join Max on this one.. Dash and Packie were busy with something else. Though what it is, is never revealed. Max has his Uzi, Michael has his Carbine rifle.

Max and Michael. then continues to kill more officers crossing his path. After several hours of shooting their way though the building, Michael soon finds the security camera footage of Rodrigo's murder; the video reveals that Bachmeyer, Becker's right-hand, pulled the trigger.

 _MICHAEL: I should fucking know._

* * *

After more exploring, Max explores a slide show. Confirming that Victor WAS behind everything. And, it says that Serrano's status is unknown.

 _MAX: Our old friend, Serrano.._ _We'd both unwitting clowns in this sorry circus.. Part of me hoped that he'd made it out that hotel alive.. Seeing his people tortured and killed in front of him, and than being trapped in a dark room for weeks without food.. He suffered ENOUTH.. He learned his lesson._

* * *

 **Max is available for other people to borrow for stories..**


	44. Chapter 44

**Remember I only played the 3rd.. So not fully sure what happened.. Just reposted the script**

* * *

 _MANY MANY YEARS AGO:_

 _[Police Radio]_

 _Dispatcher: Stand by, 10-10, investigate a reported disturbance at Aesir Plaza._

 _Cop #1: 10-4 dispatcher, verify address..._

 _Dispatcher: That's Aesir Plaza, repeat, Aesir Plaza._

 _Cop #2: Shots fired on the rooftop. An assault in progress at Aesir Plaza. Repeat, an assault in progress._

 _Cop #3: It's a warzone down here. 10-85 dispatcher, need additional units, additional units now! Officer in danger, officer in danger._

 _Dispatcher: 10-5, please repeat. 10-5, all units, all units, emergency, officer in danger, Aesir Plaza, repeat, Aesir plaza, all units..._

 _Max Payne: (Narrating) They were all dead. The final gunshot was an exclamation mark to everything that had led to this point. I released my finger from the trigger, and then it was over. To make any kind of sense of it, I need to go back three years. Back to the night the pain started. I was still in the force back then. NYPD, Manhattan, Midtown North Precinct. Hell's kitchen._

* * *

 _(Fade out)_

 _Alex: So, when are you coming to work for me, Detective Payne?_

 _Max: You'd make me work undercover in some hellhole. Sorry Alex, Michelle and the baby come first. See? My last smoke. It's bad for the baby._

 _Alex: That's you, Max, a regular boy scout._

 _Max: See you, Alex._

 _Alex: Still on for Poker thursday, right?_

 _Max: Like taking candy from a baby._

 _Max: (Narrating) Life was good. The sun setting on a sweet summer's day, the smell of freshly mowed lawns, the sounds of children playing... A house across the river, on the Jersey-side. A beautiful wife and a baby girl. The American dream come true._

 _Max: Honey, I'm home!_

 _Max: (Narrating) But dreams have a nasty habit of going bad when you're not looking. The sun went down with practiced bravado, twilight crawled across the sky, laden with foreboding._

* * *

 _Max: Michelle, honey, anybody home?_

 _Max: (narrating) I didn't like the way the show started. But they had given me the best seat in the house. Front row center._

 _Ma approach the graffiti on the wall._

 _Max: What the hell?!_

 _Max: (narrations) Something ugly had been tattooed on the wall, a map of things to come. It was a poison syringe, a magic tag full of diabolical meanings._

 _(phone rings)_

 _Max: (answers it) Whatever your calling for, listen! Someone's broken into my house, call 911._

 _I The Other Voice: Is this the Payne residence?_

 _Max: Yes, someone's broken into my house, they're still here, you have to-_

 _The Other Voice: Good. I am afraid I cannot help you._

 _Max: Who is this? [The other person hangs up!_

 _Max: Hello?.. (angrily) Motherfucker!_

 _Soon after, Max walks up the stairs, but something upstairs falls over and he hears arguing and a baby crying_

 _Max: Michelle? [3 gun shots go off] MICHELLE!_

 _Michelle Paybe: No! No! No, Max!_

 _Max tries too open the door._

 _Michelle: (screams)_

 _Max: MICHAEL I'M COMING!_

 _Michelle: Please!... [3 more gun shots go off]_

 _Punk: I'm gonna hurt you! I'm gonna hurt ya! It's coming. Death is coming. You're gonna die!_

 _Max: (brusts open the door) (holding AP Pistol) FREEZE! NYPD!_

 _Max sees the baby cradle knocked over and blood everywhere_

 _Max: No! No, no, please God, no. (Sees dead baby) NOOO!_

 _Punk #2: The flesh of fallen angels!_

 _Max sees Michelle dead._

 _Max: NO! NO! NO! PLEASE GOD NO!._

 _Max: (narrating) Everything ripped apart in a New York minute. The killer junkies had been high on a previously unknown designer drug. Valkyr. V. After the funeral, I told Alex I would be transferring to the DEA. It took us three long years to get a break in the Valkyr case. Then, finally, two months ago, a dime-dropper tipped us off that Jack Lupino, a mob boss in the Punchinello crime family, was trafficking. I went undercover, infiltrated the worst Mafia family in New York._

* * *

 _SKIPS TOO THE END:_

 _Max: (Narrating) They were all dead. The final gunshot was an exclamation mark to everything that had led up to this point.. It was over.. But Michelle was still gone._

* * *

 _SEVERAL WEEKS BEFORE MEETING THE BRANCO FAMILY:_

 _"Thanks again for killing Ivory" Carly said, holding Sachi._

 _"Yeah.. Sure" Max said, looking away from the baby._

 _"Hey. Wanna hold her?" Carly asked, holding up Sachi._

 _"No.. I.. I don't like babies" Max said, nervously._

 _"Oh, come on how can you not lik-"_

 _"I SAID NO!" Max shouted sternly._

 _This scared Carly and she stepped back._

 _"I..I'm sorry.. I gotta go" Max said, a chock in his voice, and he runs off._

 _"Max,wait" Carly said, sensing that that's troubled by Sachi._

* * *

 _ONE MONTH BEFORE THE CURRENT DAY:_

 _Max: (Narrating) We found it alright.. But what was this? Marcelo and Fabiana's sister, Giovanna, turned up with ransom money?.. What were they thinking, going in there alone?.. Guess their plan was no more idiotic than mine.. But either way, things were NOT going well.. I just had to act harder than I felt._

 _Telling the other 3 only use their pistols, Max pulled out his M1911, and burst in with the other three behind him._

 _"PUT THE GUNS DOWN!" Max screamed, but this backfired and he and the other three had their weapons taken away._

 _"Let the hostages go, nobody needs to die asshole" Michael said to Serrano, who spoke in Purugesse while pointing his Combat pistol at a frightened Giovanna._

 _"DON'T YOU HARM HER!" Max screamed violently._

 _Serrano replies with a single "okay" then points his gun at Fabiana, and shoots her though the brain, killing her._

 _Giovanna and Marcelo scream in terror, but Max and them just watch in shock._

 _Without thinking, Marcelo tries to stand up (likely to attack Serrano) but Serrano shoots Marcelo in the leg._

 _This all was happening so quickly, nobody could prosper it._

 _But suddenly, the CS than hear an explosion outside the building, ensueing the attack originated from UFE._

 _Grabbing Giovanna and Marcelo as hostages, Serrano and his men run out. As Max stares at the corpse, while being held with his own M1911, by a lone CS member._

 _MAX: Here I was again.. All hell insuring around me.. Staring at another dead girl, I was trying to protect._


	45. Chapter 45

_In another Flashback, Dash admits that she sees Max like a dad.. However, Max is less than comfortable about such a fact. After Michalle, his daughter, and now the Branco's.. Max considers himself a failure, and tries too convince her NOT too see Max like a dad. But Dash seems too continue doing so anyway._

 _Despite Max not comfortable with this, only about one week later, Dash was threatened by some sketchy looking guy in a dark ally, who holding a knife._

 _Max saw this, when walking by, and might of "over reacted" a little,_ _grabbing the guy, breaking both his legs, and both his arms, cutting off the guy's ear, and throwing him onto the open drive way, where he is spotted by onlookers, who called the police in reaction of it._


	46. Chapter 46

after learning of Victor Branco and Becker's true plans, Max and Michael has attacked the UFE base, where they find the DVD that shows Rodrigo being executed by Bachmeyer _(Becker's right hand man)_ , this angered Michael. Who, he personally, was guarding Rodrigo

Max and Mike.

"YOU!" Michael cried a, charging at him, but Bachmeyer escapes after sending more of his men.

Michael and Max are left dealing with with snipers from the opposite roof of them.

* * *

LATER:

Bachmeyer gathers his men near Becker's office, in order to protect him from Payne's attack.

Michael and Max tried too sneak in, but are almost immediately spotted.

"Hey, you Americans love too interfere with things you do not understand!" Bachmeyer shouted from the upper level. Holding a MG gun.

"Oh we understand PLENTLY asshole.. You killed Rodrigo, and now YOUR the one who's gonna die!" Michael shouted, still wearing his blue suit from the real GTA 5.

Max started sneaking past the distracted Bachmeyer, knowing that this was _personal_ for Michael, and Max went looking for Becker, with a stolen ID card.

"HOW STUPID CAN ONE MAN BE!" Bachmeyer shouted, and open fired. Michael leaped into cover. Shooting the roofs around Bechmeyer trademark weapon of this story. Carbine rifle.

Mike did this, cause Bachmeyer was in too good of cover for a direct assault, and had too be lured out.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR RODRIGO!" Michael shouted.

"We're see" Bachmeyer said arrogantly.


	47. Chapter 47

_Dash was threatened by some sketchy looking guy in a dark ally, who was holding a knife at her, but not actually harming her, just scaring her._

 _Max saw this, when walking by, and might of "over reacted" a little,_ _grabbing the guy, breaking both his legs, and both his arms, cutting off the guy's ear, and throwing him onto the open drive way, where he is spotted by onlookers, who called the police in reaction of it._

* * *

 _LATER AT HIS HOUSE:_

 _Max was sitting on his house, watching TV, and smoking a cigar._

 _Suddenly Dave Norton burst down the door, holding a combat shotgun._

 _Max leaped behind the chair, pistol in hand._

 _"Payne" Dave said._

 _"Norton.. What are you doing here!?"_

 _"One of us is still a detective, remember" Dave said._

 _"So what, you gonna kill me detective?" Max asked, still holding the gun._

 _"Not unless you shoot first, officer" Dave said._

 _"What kinda man do you take me for?" Max sassed._

 _"You killed my friend!" Dave shouted._

 _"I did?"_

 _"Detective Alex Balder!" Dave said angrily._

 _"How many times must I tell people.. That wasn't me. I was framed!"_

 _"Fuck you" Dave said, unconvinced._

 _"I saved Dash, this is what I get for it!?" Max cried._

 _"This isn't New York.. You can't go throwing dead body's into crowded streets" Dave said._

 _"Yeah we-"_

 _"Plus.. He never even harmed her.. She had it handled" Dave said._

 _"... Okay, so I MIGHT of over reacted." Max admits._

 _"Yeah, no shit" Dave said._

 _"... So.. How much you need?" Max asked, lowering the gun._

 _"200" Dave said, lowering his shotgun, after a long intense stare._

 _"Fine" Max said, putting the gun down, and getting his wallet._


	48. Chapter 48

_MANY YEARS AGO:_

* * *

 _Max reveals to have been working as Norton's partner, during the failed North Yankton robbery. Max being less comfortable with it than Dave, wearing a police ski mask, too hid his face. And after Dave kills Brad, and fake kills Michael._

 _Max was one of the ones that chased after Trevor as he ran into the woods. Not saying anything, just acting like a background character, firing MP5._

 _This was only a few days before Max quit the force. Being unable to forgive himself for Michelle's death._

 _So this was Max doing one final favor._

 _How Max and Dave met they met in the first place is anyone's guess._

 _Corse, years later, Max is inside his apartment having a nightmare about the women in his life that have all died. As he awakens, he gets dressed and leaves to visit his wife and baby daughter's tombstone, hugging and kissing it before he leaves to hang out at Walton's Bar, drinking a fresh glass of Kong Scotch when a local bar girl walks in and asks for a Gin and Tonic. Max immediately has a flashback of when he met his wife and how she used to drink Gin and Tonic. He is then encountered by Tony DeMarco and his thugs. Max and Tony begin to insult one another, and after Max makes some harsh comments about Tony's family, Tony raises a handgun into the latter's face, threatening to kill him. And this leads to Max meeting Packie and Dash._

 _Dash also reminds Max of Michelle. Proven by how enraged Max gets when Tony pistol whips her, and Max shoots Tony dead, fully aware of what would happen next. The entire DeMarco mob coming to kill him and his new friends. This later leads to Packie being assaulted by a shovel, by he appears to have recovered._

 _To this day, Dash still reminds him of Michelle... Much more than Carly does. Which is weird considering Carly often has that effect. But Mas seems to have very mixed feelings about Carly. Seeming to consider her a little too young for having a child and all that. And he can never seem to have a proper conversation without her getting angry about something that isn't even all that important._

 _He jokingly asks himself **(in fourth wall style)** , why is Carly such a popular character!?_

* * *

CURRENT DAY:

Michael and Max had ironically killed a group of corrupt cops known as UFE. In their own station.

Michael and Packie remind Max a lot of himself, back when he was _happy._

* * *

Anyway.

Michael was left to deal with Becker's main accomplish, Bachmeyer. The murderer of Rodrigo Branco, who Michael PERSONALLY was in charge of protecting, so it's quite personal for Max was aware of this. Leaving the two alone to

And Max was aware of this. Leaving the two alone to _talk,_ as Max himself went to find Becker.


	49. Chapter 49

Max confronts Becker, who started to laughs a quite maniacal laugh. Thus leading the ex-detective to choke him to near death, yelling that he knows everything about Becker's actions. But was then stopped, being held at gunpoint by Victor. who thanked him for taking out the Crachá Preto.

Aware that Max knows his true nature, Victor sarcastically thanked Max for taking out the Crachá Preto, and for _helping_ his family.

Before Victor was able to shoot, Max disarmed and injured Victor by ramming his own head into his eyes, making the politician yell in pain. Becker electrocuted Max with a taser, and the two managed to escape, and cut Max off by locking him in the office, escaping the angry avenger. Who angrily tried breaking down the door, to no avail.

* * *

SHORTLY AFTER:

Michael, after killing all of Bachmeyer's men, managed to shoot roof over Bachmeyer, crushing him to death.

"Lights out fucker!" Michael cried angrily.

Michael turns around, but a surviving UFE member wracks him with a combat shotgun, and prepares to kill him, but he himself is suddenly blown away by various bullets hitting his upper chest, and face. And he falls dead.

Max shows himself, with his handy Uzi. Obviously having been the shooter. And helps Michael up. Admitting that Becker and Victor got away. But Michael was exhausted from fighting for 12 hours. And angrily says.

"So this was all for nothing!? What were you too fat to catch him!"

"I should of brought Trevor!" Michael cried.

"Yes. Sure. Bring Trevor... Some annoying Canadian, that everyone is scared of.. Why is that.. Why are you all scared of him!?" Ma cried.

"Your not?"

"No.. I'm not.. Because I can take him.. He acts on impulse.. His aim is sloppy. But me.. I _never miss_ " Max says.

"Well.. Still.. You're the reason he hates me.. You were supposed to kill him in North Yankton... But you didn't.. You killed Brad"

"That was Norton.. And Trevor caught me off guard, I had trouble finding him, when he ran into the woods... By the way.. That was GREAT advice you had. About telling Carly I was involved... I LOVE having knives thrown at me" Max said.

"Okay. I admit. She overreacted" Michael says.

"Well, next time, maybe SHE can be the one that failed to save Michelle, because you and Dave had me waste so much time in North Yankton!.. THAN we're see who's the angry one!" Max cried angrily.

"Whatever, lets just get Becker" Michael groaned.

"Fine" Max groaned.


	50. Chapter 50

ONE WEEK LATER:

* * *

Wilson Da Silva drops Max and the other 3 off at the Piratininga Airport in downtown São Paulo. Each one of them given a luggage bag to hide their trademark guns.

Once inside, they split into 2's. Michael and Packie managed to sneak past the guards, unnoticed, but Max and Dash were less successful at sneaking into the departure gates, as UFE officers spot them almost instantly he grabs Dash by they arm, running towards a nearby baggage conveyor, pushing her in, before jumping in himself.

 _MAX: My delusion of desguise, lasted five seconds.. This was my only plan, from the heat of the moment, entering the Departure gates.. I knew it was a bad idea, but, in the absence of any good ideas, I continued forward.. Least Dash and I can have a moment get our guns ready._

* * *

Michael and Packie were trapped by a UFE with a mounted gun, and had to jump into cover, quickly readying their guns.

 _MICHAEL: Well.. This could have gone better.. Shit, EVERYTHING could have gone better.. Murphy's law followed us, ever since meeting the Broncos in the first place... I guess now I know how Trevor felt, during North Yankton._


	51. Chapter 51

**Deciding too go for somewhat of shock value**

* * *

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Max is walking home, drinking some whiskey, he sees Carly being attacked by 3 muggers. Max attempts to ignore it, considering it none of his business. However, the criminals than begin threatening Sachi, and Max starts getting flashbacks of his own daughter and angrily approached, demanding them to release the baby._

 _Max was ignored, and they attempted to kill Carly, but Max had snapped by this point, he threw his bottle at the guy with the gun, hitting the guy in the back head. As Max quickly pulls out a Swiss blade knife._

 _Max slices the throat of a nearby enemy, and used his barely alive body as a shield against the other two, as they fired pistols. Max threw the dead body into the main one, and during the brief distraction, threw his knife into the second guy's eye hole killing him._

 _Max angrily grabbed the last one as he was getting up.  
_

 _"All you had to do was release the baby.. But now it's too late.. Any last words?" Max asked darkly._

 _"Fuck you!" The guy shouted, spitting on Max._

 _"Poor choice" Max said, and he, in his enraged state, proceeded to jab his thumbs into the guy's eye holes, before breaking his neck._

 _After that, Max calmly unties Carly, but without saying anything to her, not even if she was okay. Instead, Max hugged Sachi, gives her to Carly, and then just.. Left._

 _But Carly, after a second of thought, wasn't gonna let her_ _savior get away so easily_... _She follows him._

* * *

 _As you might expect, following Max leads her into a bar. Trying to say thank you, but Max only said "no worries" in a distracted tone._

 _Carly awkwardly tries to apologize for trying to kill him, after knowing he was involved in Brad's death._

 _"No worries" Max said in a distracted tone, drinking more shots._

 _"You, uhh.. Wanna babysit?"_

 _"No thanks.. Just take the kid, and be more careful" Max said, now a little buzzed._

 _"Fine, fine." Carly said, getting the hint that he needs to be alone wait now, and decided to try again later on._


	52. Chapter 52

**Need to skip to the end.. Too many other stories on my mind..**

* * *

Max manages to get into the back office area of the airport where more UFE officers are. The officers are subsequently killed in the emerging shootout. Max then reaches to the personnel bathroom to find painkillers and Anders Detling can be seen (if you find him in previous chapters) in the bathroom stall. Max reaches the main terminal in hopes of finding Victor and Becker there, but no avail. Max goes into train station guarded by UFE. It leads to the next terminal. Max kills the special forces before boarding the train. While on the train, more soldiers shoot at Max and he quickly eliminates them. A helicopter flies over the train, as it leaves the tunnels, sending another UFE team aboard it. Upon eliminating them, Max notices a road blockage and jumps onto the other train as this one crashes into the concrete blockage.

* * *

 _MAX: (narrating) It had taken me right into the heart of it. Becker's gimps were everywhere, so he and Branco must be close. Smart move would have been sticking with Da Silva and going straight to the hangar, but when was I ever about smart moves? I'm a dumb move guy, "Hey Max, we'll drive onto the runway, No thanks I'll walk into the main entrance". I'd put a big shit shit-eating grin on my face and let these assholes take turns trying to kill me, that's my style and it's too late in the day to hope for change. Boy were they throwing numbers at this problem, but then I wanted this. Was it redemption? Not really, it was pathetic desperation and not much else. The further in I got the more guys I saw, Becker wasn't running a police force, he was running an army. These guys were better trained and better equipped than anyone I'd seen out here and I seen some mean sons of bitches. The mission was screaming suicide but I didn't give a damn, at least I'd die being a pain in the ass..._

Max arrives at the station and sneaks by the guarding UFE into the Branco hangar where he locates Becker and Victor as they are preparing to leave. Victor gets aboard, as a gunfight ensues as UFE call for backup, and three units arrive at the scene. Becker is heavily armed with a grenade launcher and a riot shield. The plane leaves the hangar and heads for the runway a little after the police car arrives at the hangar. After Max successfully kills off the units, he runs onto the portable stairs attempting to shoot Becker, but hits his airborne grenade, blowing off his left arm. Max rises up to execute the badly burned Becker as the player has a choice to shoot him or let him die.

 _MAX:_ _So I guess I'd become what they wanted me to be, a killer. Some rent-a-clown with a gun who puts holes in other bad guys. Well that's what they had paid for, so in the end that's what they got. Say what you want about Americans but we understand capitalism. You buy yourself a product and you get what you pay for, and these chumps had paid for some angry gringo without the sensibilities to know right from wrong. Here I was about to execute this poor bastard like some dime store angel of death and I realized they were correct, I wouldn't know right from wrong if one of them was helping the poor and the other was banging my sister..._

After Becker has died, reardless of rather or not the player pulls the trigger, Da Silva is heard telling Max to 'get the plane'. He drives by the hangar and Max picks up Becker's grenade launcher. Max and DaSilva drive towards the moving plane, as Max kills all UFE guarding it. They manage to catch up to the plane, and Max blows up the engine, taking Victors's plane down. Victor survives the crash and is arrested by Max and DaSilva. Max attempts to shoot Victor, but DaSilva persuades him to let justice take care of him. Victor then taunts Max by saying he will walk. Max agrees by saying "You'll walk...WITH A LIMP!", and proceeds to stomp on Victor's leg, giving him a painful compound fracture.

* * *

A week later, in Bahia, north of The State of Sao Paulo, Max is seen at a beach bar with a bottle of beer, watching the news. He learns that the 55th battallion of UFE has been disbanded until further notice and that Victor Branco, who was accused of laundering money for the scheme to fund his campaign for mayor, was found hanged in his cell, but it wasn't determined whether it was suicide or homicide.

Max walks off, staring into the sunset as the screen turns black.

Rather or not he'll return to Los Santos, this time of his own choice, is left currently unknown. Along with his fate in general.

* * *

 **THE END :)**


End file.
